New Beginnings
by StarKiss666
Summary: GENDER SWITCH! Nami is the new guy at school who gets all the girls attention upon arrival. He  somehow knows Zoro and has a bloody past with many secrets. Luffy gets mad thinking the new guy is going to take HER best friend away but...She can't resist.
1. Old vs New

This is my second story and my first just isn't doing it for me right now.

In Honor of these amazing girl scout cookies (Why the fuck are they so good? IDK!) And some amazing brain storming from me I have come up with a new story! THIS story! Lol I hope you enjoy it cause I know i'll enjoy writing it!

FIRST of all I just wanna say that this is a lot different from what I normally write because I just wanted to be strange! So just as a warning...i made Nami and Luffy switch genders cause I thought it would be fun! None of the other characters switch genders...

I Don't own anything...except the characters I might just throw in there for fun! Lol =) No one has devil fruit powers...YET...IDk if I want them to have them yet. NOTE: FISHMEN ARE ONY A LITTLE STRONGER THAN HUMANS!

Summary: GENDER SWITCH! Nami is the new guy at school who gets all the girls attention upon arrival. He somehow knows Zoro and has a bloody past with many secrets. Luffy gets mad thinking the new guy is going to take HER best friend away but...She can't resist Nami's charm or can she? LOL! =)

And now...it begins...*smirk*

Chapter 1: Past life vs. New life

Staggering to my feet, I took at all the carnage around me that I had caused. Bloody bodies lay on the ground scattered all around the warehouse. If not for the eventual rise and fall of their chests, you would think they were all dead. Not that the bastards didn't deserve it. They had got everything that was coming to them and then some. There were only a few things left to do before I get the hell out of here and never looked back.

Walking to the center of the building I stopped at the feet of the only one left conscious. He was huffing, trying to catch his breath, no doubt trying to get enough breath to say something 'brilliant'. I looked around him to make sure no weapons were anywhere near his hands. When I was satisfied to see none, I walked over and grabbed one out of his subordinates limp hands. The smell of blood and oil hit me as I straitened.

Wrinkling my nose I blocked out the smell as best I could. Striding back over to the bulking person, if you can call him that, I was standing over before I stopped and stared, waiting for him to look at me. When he finally did I smiled a friendly smile and slammed the lead pipe in my hand across his arm three times. The blood leaking from my head, over one of my eyes, soaked into my shirt. He screamed a blood curling scream and finally stopped. His arm was broken. Well, it was broken before I hit it those three times but I just wanted to make sure he never used his arm again or at least for a long time.

He stared up at me with pure hate in his eyes. He would not break down and beg like the others and I somehow liked and expected it. He had never given me mercy when I was little and I would not give him any now. I had to wonder if he ever thought the little boy he took that day would one day ruin his life. Well, he probably expected someone to off his sorry ass sooner or later. Catching enough breath to talk he glared up at me when he finally spoke.

"I always knew...it would be by your hands that I would lose everything. I never should have...taken you that day...But I saw the potential...and look at you now...standing over me...ready to make the final blow...the look in your eyes...my protege...hahaha...Nami..." He rasped in his nasally voice. The nickname I had gone by since childhood slipping from his bloodied lips. On the inside I grew furious and did nothing to keep the look off my face. That is the name my adopted mother had given me as a baby because of my attitude. The Full name was Tsunami because my attitude was as big as a Tsunami. She had shortened it and it had stuck.

"I'm not your protege and you have no right to call me that!" I screamed at the end. "Arlong...I'm leaving and never coming back...but first I had to get rid of all that which has prevented me from leaving...and now here you are...here you all are...on the ground beaten and bloodied by a 17 year old kid. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I've waited for this day...oh, how i've waited...for this day. I bid my time for five years and it finally paid off. I've replayed over and over again what happened when we first met. Do you remember the day we met, Arlong? Cause I sure do. I'll never forget that day! The worst day of my FUCKING LIFE!" I yelled after I was done taunting him.

~Flashback~

"Bellemere! Look! The ocean looks beautiful!" Shouted Nojiko as she raced passed me and Vivi, her twin sister. I sometimes feel lonely that I'm the one left out but Bellemere is a good mom and I take care of my sisters even if we aren't blood related. Bellemere and Genzo shook their heads with grins on their faces.

The day was perfectly bright and warm. It felt like it was shining just for us. The smell of salt water was strong in the air and the ocean looked beautiful. The beach was almost empty. It was like this place was just for us.

We had come to the beach after much prodding from my sisters. So on Bellemere's day off we went to the beach. I hadn't been in a good mood because my best friend moved away a month ago and I think that's why Bellemere had finally relented and brought us all to the beach with Genzo, her best friend.

Bellemere worked long hours as a cop and always complained about her boss until a year ago when he moved to the biggest city around. She always said he was a hard ass but she liked him and could always count on him. She always told me to call him if anything ever happened to us or her. But nothing could happen to Bellemere cause she is strong and no one can hurt her. She loved her job and was a good cop. Nojiko wanted to follow her and be a cop one day. Bellemere always said if I didn't straiten up one day Nojiko or herself would have to take me in but I always just laughed at her and told them to just try and catch me.

"Nami, aren't you going to get into the water?" Bellemere asked, waking me from my thoughts.

"No." Was my flat and automatic reply. My face was completely devoid of emotion and I knew it caused Bellemere to worry but I couldn't help it. I missed my best friend and I was getting tired of everything. Things had just started to bother me lately and I couldn't help it.

Bellemere and Genzo frowned and looked at each other, worry written on their faces. They had never met Zoro but I had always talked about him. So they knew how much I missed him. Bellemere looked at me smiling with a twinkle in her eye.

"Want some ice cream Nami?" She said sweetly. I looked her strait in the eye when someone walked bye and I stole their wallet out of their pocket without them knowing and without looking away from Bellemere. I waved it around just to annoy her. To show her how easy it was to take someones money.

"No, I've got enough money right here." I said turning around to walk to the ice cream stand. I felt someones eyes burning me with their intensity before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Bellemere grabbed me by the back of the neck and spun me around to face her. It felt like someone was still staring at me but I shrugged off the feeling. The only people around were my family and a couple of huge dudes in hawaiian shirts. The person I had stolen from was already out of sight and Genzo had went for a walk around the beach when Bellemere had asked me about ice cream.

"NAMI! How dare you do that! You know better and I know i've taught you better that that young man! Why would you even do that in front of me? You know what I would have done!" Bellemere yelled at me while she shook me. She didn't get that I wanted her to be angry with me so I had an outlet for my anger and sadness.

"Why do you even care? Your now my mom and you never will be! You love Nojiko and Vivi more anyway! You had them since they were babies! You adopted me when I was five! Just send me back if you don't like what I do!" A sting on my cheek was the first thing I felt as head flew to the side. My hand immediately went to my cheek and I looked at Bellemere in disbelief.

'I know thats not as hard as you can slap!' I thought in my head as I looked into her furious eyes. I regretted what I said and she knew it. We had been through this so may times lately that it was normal. I knew what she wanted to say but wouldn't. I knew she loved me. She had told me that the first time this had happened. She had said it to may times already and even told me we wouldn't have this conversation again. I sighed a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Bellemere, you know I didn't mean anything I said. I just miss Zoro. I'll take this to the lost and found. I'm sorry I did it anyway. I just needed someone to slap some sense into me. I'm glad you're my mom and I always will be. You mean the world to me...you and my sisters. You're my family and I will always take care of you. I know I need to clean up my act because I'm the man of the house and I'm trying. I'll do better from now on. Will you forgive me...mom?" I looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. I knew exactly why she was crying. That was the first time I had ever called her mom. My piercing brown eyes stared into hers as I took her into my arms and hugged her. Soon I would be taller than her instead of to her shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you. Just never so that again ok? You worry me sometimes. You will always be my little boy and I will always love you and your sisters the exact the same way. It doesn't matter that none of us are related by blood. You are all my babies." I could feel her smiling. I could just feel it. I pulled back and looked at her. The tears were still trailing down her face so I brought my hands up and wiped away her tears.

"Well, if that wasn't ever a touching scene." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see one of the guys in the hawaiian shirts. The other was in a car waiting for this guy the door open like he just got out of it. I remember this guy from somewhere...isn't this guy...on...Bellemere's...top bad guys list?

I looked to Bellemere to see her as white as a ghost looking at this guy. Yep, defiantly on the list...he doesn't look like such a bad ass though... Then I remembered. Bellemere had left her gun at home...so if this guy did anything...what could she do...

"Arlong...What do you want?" She said curtly. Obviously not pleased to see one of the guys they couldn't get anything on to be able to put him in prison.

"I was just noticing...this boys...talent...with a little training he could...be a great thief..." He trailed off looking at me.

"Stay away from my son you son of a bitch! You will never touch him!" She hissed pushing me behind her like a mother lioness protecting her cubs.

"Listen bitch, you should know I always get what I want and what I want is him." He said reaching for me as if to take me away with him.

Bellemere hissed at him and lunged at him. She hit him in the stomach a few times, until he bent over, then kneed him in the face. She cried out though as she was only hurting herself on his hard skin. She wasn't strong enough and her punches weren't very hard as she was a girl and she never trained in hand to hand combat very much. He was a fish-man and his skin was a little harder than humans so it protected him. The only way to kill him would be to shoot him, stab him or beat him to death with a blunt object.

Her cry caught the attention of my sisters and I heard them gasp from behind us but I didn't turn away. I just yelled for them to stay back.

He grabbed her arm as she went to punch him and with his strength, broke it. But he didn't just stop there. While she was screaming in pain he used his strength to break it many more times. I watched in horror as her arm started to turn an ugly shade of purple in may places. She crumpled to the ground panting, trying to catch her breath when I finally got my senses back. As quick as lightning I was by Arlong. I drew my arm back and punched him as hard as my 12 year old body would let me. Arlong let out a startled and pained gasp as she flew back and landed on his butt.

He grunted as he got up but I didn't care. My hand was in so much pain and it was bleeding profusely. It was broken, I could tell immediately. I looked up as I heard someone stop in front of me only to get a fist to the side of the face. I flew to the side and landed bye Bellemere. I gasped in pain. That was the hardest hit I had ever taken.

"I want you even more now boy. That hit was actually really good. Don't worry, you'll get a lot stronger with the training I'll give you. You'll be a good tool only at my disposal. But first...i have to get rid of this...obstacle." He said looking at me. I didn't quite grasp what he said because I was in so much pain but Bellemere obviously did because she got up and stood in front of me. Her arm at her side, didn't move at all. It just laid at her side uselessly.

Arlong took out his gun and aimed it at her forehead as I struggled to my feet. I stood a little bit behind her and started to make my way towards him when her arm in front of me stopped me. "I'll give you your last words." Arlong said bemused.

She looked at me with love in her eyes telling me so may things with just her eyes, then she turned to face Arlong again.

"Nami...take care of your sisters...I love you..." She whispered to me as she stared at the barrel of the gun. A defining gun shot went through the air as time seemed to slow and Bellemere's body slowly started to fall to the ground. Blood splattered all over my face and body as I just stood there when my mother was killed.

The screams of my sisters was the only things I heard. Everything else was just background noise. I stared at my mother's body as blood started to pool around her. She was...dead... I turned around really fast. I couldn't look at her anymore. She wouldn't want me to see her like that.

"DON'T LOOK!" I yelled at my sisters. They cried harder as they turned around and hugged each other for dear life. Tears were streaming down my face but I let them fall silently. I started to make my way to them when Arlong grabbed my arm and turned me around only to grab me by my throat.

"Did you think I would just let you go? No, you're mine now. HAHAHAHAHA." He looked at my sisters.

"Now what to do with you two...i could always train you...to make me money. You could be...prostitutes." He grinned evilly at them making them tremble.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM! YOU WANT ME! I'LL GO WITH YOU WILLINGLY BUT YOU CAN'T TOUCH THEM!" I screamed in fear for my sweet little sisters. He got an even more sinister grin on his face and I realized I had said exactly what he had wanted me to.

"Fine, I won't touch them. I'll just use them as hostages if you ever try to run away. I saw a man with you...I'll just leave you two here for him. But you are coming with me." He said as he turned around and started to walk to the car.

"NAMI!" My two horrified girls screamed. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see their tear stained faces. I wish I could turn off my ears so I wouldn't have to hear their pleads for me to be released and shouts at Bellemere to wake up to save me.

"Nojiko, Vivi, Nami!" Yelled Genzo's voice. I opened my eyes to see him running over with a horrified expression on his face. I can only imagine what he was seeing. His best friend and secret crush dead on the ground, her two girls on the ground crying and her son being choked by an unknown person, taken away. Our eyes caught and held for a moment before I was thrown into the car, cutting my view of everything off.

"GENZO!" I heard my sisters scream before the door was closed and all sound was cut off.

"Drive" Was Arlong's simple order. I sat up and looked out the window as the car started to move away. I watched as my sisters ran to Genzo and Genzo holding them to him while he watched the car drive away. At first I wondered why he didn't check on Bellemere but then I remembered...there isn't much you can do for the dead...you can only help the living... I watched them until I could no longer see them and then I closed my eyes.

We drove for what seemed like hours but was only half an hour. He drug me out of the car and pulled me into a tattoo shop.

"You are part of my gang now. You will do what I say when I say it. I am your master. If you don't do what I say or try to run I will kill those two girls. You will live with me and the gang. You may go visit your sisters only when I say you can and if you're good I might let you stay with them a couple nights. I will let you continue to go to school as a part of a cover. No one would think a 12 year old boy was working for me...this is perfect..." He said to me in a matter a fact tone.

He ripped off my shirt and threw me into the chair. The tattoo artist just looked at him.

"Put my mark on his shoulder blade." He told him. The tattoo artist just nodded.

The entire time I was being tattooed I couldn't stop thinking about my sisters...and especially Bellemere. I couldn't even feel it. The only think I could feel was my swelling cheek and hand and...nothing else...it's like...everything except those two things was numb.

When the tattoo was done he bandaged it and I got up. I looked around for my shirt but it lay in shreds on the floor so I just followed him out into the car. After a little driving we stopped again but before we could get out of the car I looked him strait in the eye and he paused.

"One day you'll pay for what you've done." I said softly. He just laughed at me like he thought it was a joke. He didn't know how dead serious I was.

"Welcome home kid." He said. I looked around. This wasn't my home. It was my hell.

~End Flashback~

I was so caught up in emotion for a minute that I didn't hear the person behind me until they were a few steps away. I turned around quickly to see who was behind me. A sharp pain went through my right upper arm as I kicked him in the gut, then hit him over the head with the lead pipe in my hand. After he hit the ground, with a thud and didn't move, I grabbed just below where all the pain was. Looking at my arm and the knife sticking out of it I let out a strangled gasp. I had never been stabbed before, sliced with I knife sure but never stabbed and I knew this was going to hurt.

I pulled the knife out and let it clatter to the ground. I grabbed the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. I ripped off the bottom of my shirt and tied it around the wound to stop the blood flow. I must look like a bloody mess. He had stabbed me right below where I had just gotten my new tattoo. I guess you could say I got rid of one to get another. I tugged off the stained and bloodied while shirt so I was only in a black wife beater.

A spiral tattoo started at the end of my right forearm going all the way up to behind my right shoulder, stopping right before it touched what was left of the mostly laser-ed off tattoo that claimed me as one of Arlong's goons. Where the knife had been lodged was a break in the spiral tattoo that left a circle that was recently filled with a wolf paw print tattoo. Right below that was now a gaping wound that was covered by the quickly reddening cloth.

I spun around to face Arlong as he let out a laugh.

"Getting careless kid. Go ahead. Kill me...get your revenge."

"No." Arlong looked at me like I was crazy and maybe I was.

"I won't kill you. Bellemere wouldn't have wanted me to become a murderer just because of your stupid ass. I can't...I won't disappoint Bellemere. I'm just going to leave you to your fate."

"What are you gonna do kid? Run? I'll find you and kill your sisters then take you back."

"No, I'm gonna let the cops take care of you." I said simply.

"You won't do that kid. You would be put in prison for your criminal activities and wouldn't be able to take care of your sisters. You're just as guilty as we are." He said and then started to laugh. I hit him on his broken arm five more times. Breaking what was left of his arm. His arm was discolored on his blue skin and it was laying uselessly at his side.

"That is where you're wrong Arlong. You remember that my mom was a cop right? Well, she always told me to call her old friend Garp if I ever needed help. He had heard everything from Genzo and was working to find me when I called him from the burn phone I found in Bellemere's room after you dropped me off at my house to say goodbye to my sisters and explain everything to them. I called him and told him everything, hoping that he would be able to help me." I smiled.

"He did. He convinced me to help him out though and to help me get my revenge for Bellemere. He talked me into staying to help bring you down. You had never made a mistake. Never been at any of the deals you made. Never had the blood on your hands when someone was killed. So I waited and waited until last week when you told me you were coming here to oversee things here. That's when I would finally make my move and now here we are. You really shouldn't have taught me how to fight. Now all I have to do is call it in and cops will be here in less than five minutes and do you know what they'll find?" I said raising my arms with difficulty and gestured around us as I looked around.

"Piles and piles of cocaine. Over the years I've written down all the dirty things you have done and even recorded some of them. I've been handing them to Genzo, who got them to Garp. Now all I have to do is text two letters to this phone...but I won't do that until I leave so don't worry. After this I'll start a new life in a new place. Your presence in my life will be completely erased. I'll be free." I said with conviction. Arlong laughed.

"Not completely little one. I will always exist on your body. My mark will always be on you. You will always belong to me. You will never be free." Arlong exclaimed. I could only smile as I turned around and lifted my shirt until he could see what remained of his mark on me. I let my shirt fall, as I heard the gasp leave him, and turned around.

"No, Arlong. I don't belong to you and I am free. I've been getting this mark laser-ed off for the past month. One more time and it will be completely gone. Now to make sure you don't escape while I get out of here..." I said as I raised the pipe in my hand. I brought it down on his right leg until it was exactly like his arm, ignoring the screams. After I was done with his right I moved on to his left until it was like the other. Then I went around all of his subordinates until both of their legs were all broken. You call it overkill. I call it being prepared. Finally I made my way back to Arlong. He looked like he was going to pass out from the intense pain I had caused him. I looked at him one more time before hitting him over the head knocking him into unconsciousness.

I made my way to the door when I stopped and said in a low voice.

"Hatchan, you can come out now."

I Fish-man with six arms stepped out slowly. Looking at me fearfully. I looked at him and then started to walk away slowly.

"Get away while you can. I know you were forced to be here like me and hated it. You were always kinder than the others so I will show you mercy...today. The next time I see you...if you try anything...I will beat you within an inch of your life. Even if you were kinder than the others you still did stuff to wrong me. You are kind so use that kindness to help others. You owe me your life...and one day I will collect." I said stopping and giving him a sinister look to get my point across. He nodded and ran away. I slowly turned around and walked out of the warehouse and out of my old life.

As soon as I was out of site of the warehouse I stumbled and fell to my knees in pain. I Crawled over to a bench and leaned against it trying to get enough strength to stand up. Pulling the burn phone out of my pocket I flipped it open and typed it one word.

_go_. I sent it and sat there for a second. Then got up and staggered to a nearby park about six blocks away. I could hear the sirens as I sat down in the shadows with my back pressed against a tree facing away from the action going on behind me.

I pulled out my regular phone and hit speed dial one and put in on speaker phone. I set it down next to me and went to tie my shirt tighter around my arm. After two rings it was picked up.

"Nami?...Is it done? A-Are you ok?" The beautiful voice of my little sister asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's done...I'm a little worse for wear though. I don't think I can make it home. Can you come and get me? I'm at the park six blocks from Arlong Park Warehouse. I need you guy to bring the first-aid kit to bandage me up. We're leaving tonight. Genzo has everything set up for us in our new home right? We sent him there a week ago with all of our things so I hope everything is ok. Have you heard from him?" I asked as I started to pant from exhaustion.

"Yeah, everything is set up for our arrival. He told you not to worry about your precious bike. The movers didn't scratch the paint job like you thought they would. Are you sure you want to go tonight? I mean if you're hurt..." She trailed off. I sighed and then gasped in pain as I moved the wrong way. I must have a bruised, fractured or broken rib somewhere.

"Get Vivi now! Grab the rest of our stuff and put it in the car. Then come and get me. Vivi will have to help me on the road. I need...you...to...get here fast...I've been stabbed..." I trailed of panting. I would only let them hear the pain in my voice because they were family. I heard a gasp and then it sounded like she dropped the phone. I could here screaming and banging around and then Nojiko picked up the phone again.

"We're on our way."

"Good, I'm in the shadows behind a tree...I can't walk any farther." I said weakly.

"Hold on." She said then hung up the phone.

I sat there a little bit until I couldn't stand it any longer and turned to see what was going on at the warehouse. There were fifteen cop cars surrounding the place and Arlong's crew were being dragged out unconscious or barely there. Looking closer I saw a huge guy with gray hair standing with his back facing me. It looked like he was in charge. I watched as he took out a phone, typed something in and then put the phone to his ear. It caught me by surprise when my burn phone started to ring. I looked back at the man and realized that it was Garp. The man who was responsible for saving my life. I had never met the man but I wanted to.

I let the phone ring a couple more times before answering it with a strong voice. You could detect no pain in my voice...or so I hoped.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? I'm at the warehouse. Are you ok? You did a number on these guys kid."

"They got what they deserved. Look, I need to start over right now...me and my sisters...but one day... one day I wanna thank you in person for all that you've done for me..." I finished emotions I was trying to hide taking over my voice.

"Think nothing of it kid. I didn't help you, you helped yourself." He said immediately. I teared up but refused to let the tears fall.

"One day we will meet. When you're ready, you'll find me kid. Take care of yourself...and your sisters."

"I will. Take care Garp."

"Leave the burn phone somewhere and I'll find it and get rid of it for you."

"Ok, I gotta go. Bye, and thanks." I said really fast and then shut my phone before he could say anything else. I leaned against the tree and slowly I started to lose consciousness. Before I blacked out I put the burn phone on the ground by the pool of blood that was pooling around me.

What seemed like seconds later I was woken by my name being called.

"Nami!" I heard both of my sisters call.

"Here." I said in a semi loud voice. I heard running in my direction but I didn't open my eyes. I hurt too much.

"NAMI!" my sisters said in unison gasps of shock. I groaned but opened my eyes to see the faces of my worried sisters.

"Help me to the car and then you can help me there Vivi. The cops are close." I grunted out.

They helped me to my feet and I forced myself not to scream. They set me down in the back of the big van that we would never be caught dead in. I would enjoy getting rid of this piece of shit when everything was over. Nojiko started to drive away and Vivi was at my side starting to look me over.

"Drive to our new city, our new home." I said loud enough for Nojiko to here.

Vivi busied herself with cutting my shirt off. She gasped when it was finally off but held her tongue until she was done treating my wounds. The car was silent except for the sound of Vivi moving around and her or my gasps.

She took my shirt off from around my arm and proceeded to clean the wound. She sprayed a sealing spray onto my arm to stop the bleeding and then bandaged my arm. Next she moved on to my head. I had a gash just below my hair line that she cleaned and sprayed and then butterfly bandaged. She washed all the blood from my head that had spread over my eye and down my front.

My orange hair must have been stained with blood. I must have looked like total shit. I sighed. I hope this didn't effect my good looks cause that's how I always got what I wanted. I looked down at my body and couldn't repress yet another sigh. It would take at least a week to lose all that bruising. My perfect six pack couldn't be shown off...SIGH...

"You better not be sighing because your looks got messed up for a little while." Nojiko said from the front. I stayed silent knowing I had been caught. She snorted, "Geez." She said shaking her head at my antics.

"Well, sorry my beautiful blue haired ladies but this is how I get what I want." I said rolling my eyes. Nojiko snorted again but remained silent. I looked at her as best I could from my vantage point. A tattoo started from her right arm and stopped at her left shoulder. In the middle was a heart, right above her breasts...WAIT...when did she get breasts? Great. I'm gonna have ta beat the boys off with a stick. I looked at Vivi and groaned. I'm gonna have to beat a lot of boys with sticks.

Vivi, thinking she had hurt me, apologized immediately. She started to check my ribs one by one. When she reached my sixth rib I let out pained wail but she kept feeling it. Finally when she was done with that she had me sit up so she could rap my chest and entire torso pretty much. My right arm was rapped almost covering my entire arm. She set me back down and I sighed in relief.

"He has a gash on his head, a stab wound on his arm, three bruised rib, bruises all over his body, and scabbed fists. Surprisingly enough, his face has nothing wrong with it except the cut and that is covered by his unmanageable hair that somehow even now stays perfect." Vivi told us.

"YES!" I yelled but then whimpered in pain.

"Unbelievable." Nojiko said as she shook her head and loosened her grip she had on the steering wheel.

"How long till we get there?" I asked.

"We'll be there in four hours so around 12:30 in the morning. Vivi and I will be going to school but we made sure you started a week after us because we knew you would be in bad shape." Was Nojiko's reply.

"Gee, thanks." I said in a sarcastic way.

"Really, rest tomorrow."

"Ok, geez." I said...but then thought about all the boys who would hit on my sisters and groaned. I was so tired...i would just kill them later...Soon I would be home and I wouldn't complain no matter how bad it was. With the money I got from the things I stole for Arlong the house it buys should be pretty good though.

"Oh, yeah. Nami there's something we have to tell you about the house and Genzo..." Nojiko's voice trailed off as I started to black out. Whatever it was could surely wait till tomorrow right? It couldn't be THAT bad...Right?

The last thing I heard before I passed out was something softly spoken that I had to strain to hear.

"Oh, well. He'll find out tomorrow. It's his future not mine."

_Shit..._

I will seriously NEVER write a chapter this long ever again!


	2. Healing

I don't own One Piece But I do own Sana!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

I just wanna say that I have pics on my page of what Nami looks like and one of her tattoos. Otherwise you can just go to google type in Male Nami and look at all or just the good ones that pop up and take that as Nami. I have no idea what to call Luffy yet so tell me what you think! =)

.com/post/view/48110

Thanks~

Chapter 2: Healing

I woke to the sudden loss of darkness and appearance of light behind my eyelids. Pulling the covers over my head I groaned until I realized I was on something soft instead of hard and I had a blanket covering myself. Slowly I opened my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the light before I tried to concentrate on anything. When my eyes finally did concentrate on something, my jaw literally almost dropped to the floor.

I was sitting in a bed, but not just any bed, a king size bed with black covers and the black sheets under it felt like silk. The room had to be bigger than our last house and it was covered in black furniture. The carpet was white and looked soft to step in. To my left was a door that looked like it led out onto a patio or veranda or maybe it was the one in front of me. The double doors to my left had to lead to the closet or something. Strait was a door that must have lead out into a hall and to the left in the corner was what I supposed was the bathroom.

Great I must have been kidnapped or something...no this was a dream showing me exactly what I always wanted. I might as well make the best of this while I can dream or not. I got up and padded to what I hopped was the bathroom. I opened the door and let out a shocked gasp. It was the bathroom alright. The toilet was a little ways from the door but what drew my attention was what was behind it. White countertops with what looked like silver bowls but were actually the sinks.

The floor was white marble and in the corner were two steps that lead you to a huge in the floor bath. Mirrors were all along the wall so you could see everything. To the left of the tub was a shower that could hold at least ten people. Holy shit was this place is nice. I shrugged it off and went to relieve myself. After I was done I washed my hands, I looked around one more time before leaving to go back into the bedroom. Striding over to the double doors I threw them open and then stood there stunned.

It was NOT the closet but a living room and it was huge like everything else in this place. A huge black rectangle couch sat in the middle of the room with a white fluffy carpet underneath it that was just there to make the couch look better. The while marble floor shined and the black drapes blocked out the sun. The couch was facing a huge flat screen TV that was attached to the wall.

Turning around I closed the door and made my way to what I thought was the veranda. I opened the door and stepped through. The biggest closet I had ever seen in my entire life stood before me. It was stocked to the max with stuff that looked like was for a kid my age. On the right side of the room stood a wall dedicated to shoes. They were like all the kinds I would wear. There were DC's and converse and many more. I walked over to some of the clothes hanging up and found they were all in my size or a little bigger in case I wanted to wear baggy clothes. I walked to the center of the room when I noticed a remote laying there. I picked it up but it only had two buttons on it, one pointing to the left and one pointing to the right. I pressed the button to the left and I heard a sound behind me so I spun around really fast only to see that I had even MORE clothes behind the first ones. It was on some sorta machine that took all the clothes around in a circle so you could see all of your options.

I shook my head and put the remote down. What the hell will I find next? I glanced into the right corner of the room and started to leave before I noticed what it was I saw and turned around. In the corner were some girls clothes and a note. I walked over and picked up the note to read it. It said:

_Young_ _Master,_

_ I took the liberty to put some girl clothes in your room in case you have any girls over and somehow their clothes...get ripped. I wouldn't have done this but after I saw how handsome you were last night I felt it was a must._

_ ~B_

Great they thought I would be tearing girls clothes off them. Am I really that hot?...Yeah, Yeah I am. It's a curse! I sighed before making my way back to the bedroom and laying down. I looked to my left to see the bedside table held my cell phone so I grabbed it. I hit speed dial three and waited while it rang.

On the sixth ring the phone was finally picked up by Genzo.

"Nami, are you ok?" Genzo asked.

"Where are you? Where the hell am I?"

"Calm down, I'll be there in a moment." He said before he hung up on me. That bas-

I was interrupted from my thought when Genzo opened the door and strode in. The pinwheel on his head twirled in the soft breeze coming from the window. He sat on the right side of the bed and looked at me.

"Nami, do you feel better?" He asked me concerned. I looked at him and then noticed my body hadn't hurt nearly as bad as it should. I nodded and looked at him for answers.

"You were asleep for an entire day. It's nine o'clock and your sisters left for their second day of school a little while ago. Don't worry I got you all in the same class. It's ironic that they are younger than you only by one month but they still take care of you so well while you're hurt. They wouldn't let anyone in your room you know? Everyone's excited to meet the young master." Genzo finished with a smile. I just looked at him blankly before finally deciding to speak.

"My room? Young master? Genzo...what's going on? I don't understand, please explain it to me. I promise I won't talk until you're done telling me." Genzo sighed and looked at me before looking out one of the windows in 'my' room.

"After I get done telling you about everything I'm going to introduce you to some of the workers here and we'll go on a tour of the estate. I don't really know where to start but I guess the beginning is good huh?" He chuckled but then stopped when he realized I wasn't going to comment and I was just going to listen.

"It all started three months before Bellemere died. You remember that was when you first met me right? Her parents had died and I was sent to let her know. We had always been best friends and I was happy to see her. Her parents ran the only mikan orchard in the country. You know how popular they were right? I mean they are your favorite fruit and didn't you wonder where they all came from? Well anyway, when they passed they left all their money and business to Bellemere.

"She always wanted to be a cop though so she asked me to run it till she decided she wanted to take it over or you were old enough to run it yourself. Immediately after I told her about her parents and all the money she was left we went down to make sure her will was updated. In it she stated that you would receive the business and you and your sisters would get all the money. But she made me promise that I would run the company until you graduated from school or were ready to run it yourself. This would have been explained to you right after her funeral, to all of you at the same time, but you weren't at the funeral. Last week when you put your plan into action I had all of your things delivered here and had the staff buy things you would like. Of course they went overboard because they haven't seen you and want to impress you so they can keep their jobs. I told your sisters everything after you told me you were finally making your move.

"So yes, this is your room and this mansion belongs to you. Are you well enough to meet the two people who have helped me all these years to get this business ready for you and have a tour around your estate Young Master?" Genzo finished in a flourish.

I stared at him for a minute and then got up. I motioned for Genzo to follow me as I made my way to my closet. If I was going to make a good impression I needed to be dressed in something better than bandages. I looked around a moment before going over to my new underwear and grabbed a pair of custom made black Calvin Klein boxer briefs that said sexy on them. I grabbed a nice pair of blue Diesel Denim Jeans with little tears at the bottom and a black wife beater that fit like a second skin to show off my muscles and tattoos. You never know when you'll see a hot lady.

I walked over to the shoes and looked at them until I saw a pair of DC skate shoes that were black with a white logo and skulls around it. I grabbed a pair of socks and then I wondered into the bathroom with Genzo still following behind me. I set the clothes I had picked out on the counter and motioned for Genzo to help me take my bandages off. They were a little bloody but not that bad. We threw them into the trash and then I looked at myself in the mirror. The bruising was going down and my hands were fine. I moved my upper body to the left and then to the right but there was only a little bit of pain coming from my ribs. My head felt fine and the cut was healing nicely.

It was amazing what a day of rest could do for me. The only place that still hurt was the stab wound on my arm. I slowly unwrapped that one and tossed the bandage with the others. It didn't look infected or anything thank god. Genzo set new bandages for my knife wound on the counter and then told me he would be in my bedroom with two other people when I got out. I nodded as he left and then tugged off my pants and boxers to throw in the trash. I padded over to the in floor bathtub and turned it on to a heat that I liked. As if filled I grabbed some shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and bubble bath stuff that smelled really good.

I poured some in and then got into the bath myself. It felt so good on my sore body that I thought I just might melt right there. After a few minutes of just sitting there I decided I might as well get all this smell off me so I scrubbed my hair clean with the shampoo and conditioner and then washed my body. Getting up out of the water I quickly drained the bath and then toweled myself dry. I wrapped a new bandage around my arm, threw my clothes on and then brushed my hair. Before leaving the bathroom I shook my head to get that perfect disarray look going.

Genzo was sitting at my bed with two people in front of him. One was tall and nothing but bones. He was literally a skeleton with an afro. He was in this black suit with a blue ascot. This wasn't anything weird though, I mean there are fish men so why wouldn't there be other people just as weird. Next to him was this really well built guy with blue swirly hair. He was wearing a hawaiian shirt and a red speedo. He had two half star tattoos on his arms that if you put together would make a full star.

I made my way towards them and stopped to their left. They turned to look at me and took me in like I had them just a few minutes before. I started to walk back towards my closet and they all followed me. I walked to the back where I saw riding jackets a little bit ago. I grabbed a black riding jacket that had a little clasp at the neck but I left it open and unzipped. I sat down at the round couch in the middle of the room and looked at them.

"Nami, this is Brooke and this is Franky." Genzo said first indicating to the skeleton man and then the buff dude.

"Hello, Brook, Franky you may call me Nami. I don't want to hear you calling me Young Master, ok?" I said nodding to each of them in turn.

"SUPER!" Yelled Franky raising his hands over his head and to the side. He stood like that for a moment and then put his arms down.

"Yohohohoho, of course." Brooke said happily.

"Nami, these are the two who have helped me take care of everything so far. Brooke is a personal driver, butler and a musician. Franky is a genius with anything he can use his hands to build or fix. He is also the mechanic if anything ever breaks down." Genzo explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Well, lets get this tour over with." I said exasperated. For the next two hours they showed me around.

They showed me all thirty personal and guest rooms and then told me their were workers who had rooms here that they weren't going to show me. There was a pool inside and outside as well as a jacuzzi. The outside pool had its own bed with netting around it floating on the water in case I ever wanted to sleep outside on the water. A movie theater, three game rooms, two kitchens on different ends of the house, a grand foyer, four sitting rooms, a bowling alley, a pool house, a large dining room that could fit fifty or more, a large ballroom, A full service bar that I was aloud to use whenever I wanted, My study or planning room, a spa and steam room, music room, dance studio, basketball court, tennis court, the court yard and the gardens. In one area of the gardens was a maze and in another was a japanese bridge with a koi pond and a dojo. From my room you could see off into the distance the orchard of mikans that got my grandparents this house and much money.

"So how much money do we have?" I asked leaning back in the golf cart as we went around the mansion so I could see how huge and amazing it looked.

"You have billions of dollars. This orchard makes a lot of money." Was Genzo's matter a fact response. I almost fell off the gulf cart when he said billions. If it weren't for Franky I would have. This was a lot to take in for an ex-thief. Franky laughed at my expression obviously thinking it was funny.

" You haven't even seen the best part yet! Genzo told me how much you liked cars and motorcycles so I took the liberty of buying a few for you!" Franky exclaimed excitedly. We went back to the house and parked the gulf cart in a shed that held many more. We walked into the house and then to the front of the house. We got into the elevator and went to the ground floor. We had an underground garage? Cool.

Stepping out of the elevator I looked around and gasped in shock. Be still my heart. In front of me were three 2011 made Ducati's. Two of them had the next tattoo design I was going to get. I drew it a long time ago and now I could finally get it. It looked like a blue pinwheel and then there was this swirl that brought a mikan up above it. The mikan represented Bellemere and the pinwheel represented Genzo. I assume the other bike belonged to my sisters.

The helmets that were sitting on the two bikes that I assumed were mine had two different designs. One had the tattoo design on both sides and the other had a couple of skulls. I think I was in love. I looked at the rest of the garage and my jaw dropped. There was a silver ford mustang shelby cobra with two stripes down the middle, a black lamborghini superleggera, a yellow mustang cobra with stripes down the middle, a silver lamborghini with no roof and an empty spot. I looked at Franky in question.

"Its a black aston martin v12. Your sisters claimed it and drove it to school today." He explained. I nodded my head in understanding and then checked to see if there was any drool leaking from my mouth When I was satisfied there was none I looked at Genzo, Brooke and Franky. Might as well tell them my plan.

"I wanna get rid of that van that's outside. I'm gonna have Franky drive it to a garage to get rid of it. Brooke I want you to follow behind in one of the cars to pic him up after he's done. I'll follow you on one of those lovely bikes. I'll talk to the owner of the garage and then see if he'll take it. After that's done I want you guys to go home. I'll be riding around on my new bike and looking for a good place to get a new tattoo. It'll go on my left shoulder, I kept it tattoo free so I could get this tattoo right there." I said pointing to a spot on my arm.

"Don't you have some work to do Genzo?" I asked but didn't wait for the reply because I was already making my way to one of the black ducati's with my design on it. I hopped on and then paused, turning around to ask a question.

"Where is the exit to this garage?" I asked. Franky laughed as he walked over to me. I saw Brooke getting into the yellow mustang before I turned back to Franky. He handed me a set of keys that he snatched off a key holder with the keys labeled above them. He then explained to me what the two remotes on the key chain were for.

"This black one with the grey button is to open this garage door." He said as he pushed it. The area around the bikes, that held us, started to raise into the air until finally we were above ground. DAMN, this is an awesome house. I drove it off the platform and stopped by Franky.

"Press it again to have it close." He explained, pushing the button again. The platform lowered until it was setting on the ground. Now it just looked like the ground. You couldn't tell it was there at all.

"The other one with the blue button opens the gates at the end of the road. It's only a mile into the city from here. Follow me in the car and I'll lead you to a good garage." Franky explained. I nodded as he walked to the van. I put on the helmet with my design on it and slid the black cover for my eyes down. I'm sure no one would be able to tell who I was.

I pressed the blue button as we all started to drive down the path. Two huge gated doors slid open as we got closer. We passed through and I pressed it again to close it. It was a mile to get into the city and I gotta say, it's one large city.

I chose to move to Grand Line City because it was planted in my mind by Genzo...Sneaky old geezer! We drove for a few more minutes until the van veered to the right and slowed down to a stop some blocks later. I got off my bike and walked over to Brook and Franky after I took my helmet off and set it on the seat.

"Super, we're here! Genzo asked me to give this to you! OW!" Franky said excitedly as he handed me a new wallet. It was black and had a chain that connected it to my pants. I opened it to find three thousand dollars and five unlimited credit cards. Geez, what did these guys think I was going to do? Go on a shopping spree? Well...now that I thought about it...I just might...later.

"Don't be afraid to call me for assistance. If you order it, I will obey." Brooke said before we all exchanged numbers. I watched as they drove away and then walked into the small garage, making sure I could still see my bike because this wasn't the best place to leave something like that alone.

I walked up to the front desk to see this cute thing behind the desk. She was so absorbed in what she was doing on the computer that she didn't notice me lean on the desk. Clearing my throat to get her attention, I gave her my most charming smile and leaned in a little more to give her a whiff of that awesome body wash. She just looked at me for a few seconds before getting this glazed over look in her eyes. I could feel the desire leaking off her and smiled even wider. After she started to breathe irregularly and blush I decided I had played around enough.

"I'd like to talk to the owner of this place." I said slowly to make sure she heard me. She nodded and stumbled out of view without a word. I leaned over to see what had her so distracted before. She was talking to a guy online and had another chat opened with what looked like one of her friends to tell her everything that happened. I leaned back and looked out the window, my bike was still fine.

She walked back in, not looking at me for a moment before glancing toward me and then turning away blushing. Since no one was following her I assumed I'd have to wait for a little while. When she looked back at me, about ready to say something, I started to take off my biker's jacket. Since I only had a black wife beater on that fit like a second skin some of my tattoos and muscles showed. She sucked in a sharp breath and stayed silent for a moment.

"The boss will be with you in a moment, so if you'll just take a seat..." She trailed off, letting the sentence hang. I nodded and sat down on the couch to wait. After a few minutes she started to type on the computer again but every few moments I felt her eyes on me. When I looked in her direction I noticed she was taking pictures of me and trying not to be caught. I smile at her and went back to pretending I was oblivious to what she was doing. She got up a few minutes later and I looked at her questioningly. She smiled and told me she was just going to see what was taking her boss so long.

After she left I went to see what was going on, on the computer. The guy she was talking to before was now cussing online because she just broke up with him and her friend was saying what a sexy guy I was. So she took the pictures on her phone to send to her friend? I could just see it now. I would be the background on her phone. I couldn't stop myself from shuddering, sometimes girls could be scary.

I walked back over to the couch and just sat down when she came back out with a very disgruntled looking man behind her. I stood up, like I had already been sitting there for a while, and strode over to the man. Taking his hand I shook it and explained about the van and asked if he wanted it because I had no use for it. He looked at me and asked, "How much?" I just shook my head and smiled.

"It's free. I just want to get rid of it. So will you take it?" He nodded and I gave him the keys before he walked into the back again. I put my jacket on and was about ready to leave but then stopped and turned back to the girl who was staring at me.

"Do you know if there are any good tattoo places around here?" I asked. She nodded and motioned to the window. I looked outside while she came up behind me. She pointed to the left telling me to go about twelve blocks from here and I would see it. I nodded and was about to move when I felt her hand grab my butt. I froze and waited for her to remove her hand but she didn't. She just moved her other hand to my front and started to run her hands over my muscles going down. Right before she could get to the place I knew she wanted to play with I grabbed her hand to stop her.

I spun around and pinned her to the window with her hands held in one of mine like a vice. Slowly I moved toward her. I acted like I was going to kiss her but didn't and then put my mouth next to her ear. She was panting like crazy out of desire for me. I may be a slut but I hated it when girls acted like sluts. I had lost my virginity when I was sixteen and was suppose to seduce someone while my partner stole the item Arlong wanted. Since then I've had a lot of women and a lot of women flock to me because of my looks. The only things I won't do are take a girls virginity and sleep with sluts who come onto me too strongly. I liked the innocent type anyway.

"Nice try but I've gotta go and your not my type." I said into her ear each time I moved my lips they touched her skin. I backed up, let her go and then got the hell out of there as fast as I could. I jumped onto my bike, put my helmet on and then drove away as fast as I could. I went the way in which she had directed and spotted it right away. This actually looked like a little better of a place than the garage. I got off my bike and walked into the shop.

A really pretty lady with tattoos all over her body looked at me and smiled. She must have been in her late twenties or early thirties. She walked behind the counter as I approached her.

"Welcome to Inked, I'm Kat, how can I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice. I pulled out my drawing and put it in front of her and asked if she could do that on my left shoulder and I told her how big I wanted it. She nodded and then redrew it and stuck it on my arm, asking if that was where I wanted it. I nodded, sat down and took my jacket off. She started to do the tattoo slowly. I really wanted it to turn out good.

"Is there a meaning behind this tattoo? I've never seen this symbol before." Kat asked and strangely I wanted to answer. I was silent for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

"My adoptive mother, Bellemere, took my sisters and I to the beach one day when we were kids to make me feel better. My best friend had just moved away and I was depressed. While we were there I attracted unwanted attention from some people. Bellemere and I had gotten into an argument and had just made up when this fish-man appeared and demanded I go with him. Bellemere tried to hold him off but he beat her. In the end he shot her in the head and I got taken with him anyway but before that I had to watch her fall to the ground and watch the blood pool around her.

"My sisters were taken care of by Bellemere's friend Genzo for the next five years while I was a slave to the person who took me that day. He told me if I didn't do what he said he would kill my sisters and he would have. A little while ago I finally got away from him and became free so I wanted to get this tattoo. The mikan represents Bellemere. It was our favorite fruit. The pinwheel represents Genzo. He has always wore one on his head since I can remember." I finished. There was silence for a moment before the silence was finally broken.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. I told her it was ok and that it was in the past. My life had started to look better lately.

After she was done with the tattoo and I made sure it looked good, which it did, I asked her if she had a tool to get rid of an old tattoo. After she nodded she lead me to the back and I took off my shirt. I turned around and showed her what I wanted to get rid of and she started to laser it off.

"When did you get this?" She asked quietly, almost like she was afraid of the answer.

"On the day Bellemere was killed I got thrown into a tattoo shop chair by the guy who took me and he had his mark put on me and this is what's left of it." I said. I felt her nod as she quietly finished her work.

"It's done." She said as she gave me a mirror. I looked at the place where the tattoo use to be and smiled. It was finally gone.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" I asked. She added it up for me and it came out to be $700. I paid her and promised to come back if I ever needed another one. I slid my jacket on as well as my helmet and was about ready to start my bike and take off when I heard a scream. I got off my bike and ran in the direction of the scream to see if I could help.

Stopping at the entrance to an alley I saw four guys surrounding a girl. She was a really pretty blond if what I could see through my helmet was correct. They had cut her shirt in half and her skirt was torn. She had blood coming from her arm and was crying on the ground. Her arms were clinging in an x over herself in an attempt to cover herself. I ran up and pushed my way threw the groups of guys to stand in front of her.

One of them tried to punch me but I caught his fist with my hand and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back into some garbage and didn't move. I looked to the others to see them pause and look at their friend before another two came at me at the same time. I grabbed them both by the neck and nocked their hears together and then pushed them back. They fell on their asses and then the fourth guy took out a knife and came at me.

What was with people attacking me with knives lately? I sighed, he wasn't even holding it right. The girl behind be gasped when she saw the knife. I reached out when he was about to stab me and grabbed his wrist. I kneed him in the stomach before squeezing his wrist until I hear a satisfying crack. He was about to crumple to the ground when I kicked him in the stomach and he flew to land by his other friends. They all limped away quickly dragging their unconscious friend with them.

I turned around slowly and started to walk towards the girl when she cringed away. I looked to the left and saw her school bag lying not to far away. I grabbed it, set it beside her and then took my helmet off. She was even prettier with my helmet off. Her shoulder length blond hair shined and her sky blue eyes sparkled with tears pouring from them. I smiled to show her I was no threat.

"Are you ok? I see your bleeding will you let me help you?" I asked slowly. After she stared at me for a while she finally nodded her head. Slowly I took my jacket off and set it down. I noticed my arm had started to bleed again but ignored it for now. I grabbed the end of my shirt and ripped a strip off it. I moved towards her slowly and carefully bandaged her arm. I then draped my jacket over her shoulders and motioned for her to put it on and zip it up before I turned around. After I heard the zipper stop I turned around again and crouched in front of her.

"I'll help you get home. Where do you live?" I asked. She shook her head horrified. Was she running from something? Had someone hurt her before this? I looked at the confused and she sighed before she finally spoke.

"I was helping my father this s'morning and was late for school. He told me to go to school anyway but I didn't want to go, so I wondered around until now. If I go home my father will know what happened and if I go to school my brother will try to track down these guys. I don't know what to do." She said. I sighed because it was such stupid reasoning but then I paused. If my sisters came to school like this I WOULD track the guys who did it down and KILL them. I thought for a minute, looked at her and then nodded. My mind was made up.

"Come to my house. I'll let you stay there until after school. I'll even let you borrow some clothes. Don't worry though cause I have sisters and I know what your brother would feel like if anything happened to you. I promise I won't touch you unless you want me to. There are people at my house all the time anyway." I said and then waited for her to decide.

She looked hesitant before she nodded slowly. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her up. Slowly I lead her to where I left my bike with her hand still in mine. I looked at her when we exited the alley way.

"My names Nami by the way. I just moved here. I'll be starting school soon. Where do you go to school?" I asked with a smile trying to make her feel more comfortable. It worked because she smiled.

"I go to GrandLine High. My names Sana by the way." She said with a smile.

"Hey, cool thats where I'm going, I think. Genzo didn't tell me where I was going to go to school yet. Sana is a very pretty name for a very pretty lady." I laughed. It felt good to laugh again. By this time we had finally made it to my bike and I got on, holding out my hand for her to take.

"I've never been on a bike before...where do I put my bag?...I'm scared." She said shyly. I smiled at how cute she was acting. She took my hand and I helped her climb onto the back of my bike.

"Put your bag between us and hold on tight we have a little ways to go to get to my house." I said as I put my helmet on her head. "Do you understand?" She nodded her head yes and held onto me tight. I started the bike and we were off like a shot. I weaved in and out of traffic as I sped up. Which only resulted in her holding on tighter. As we got closer to the driveway I pressed the blue button to open the gates.

I turned without slowing down and pressed it again to close the gates. I pressed the gray button and stopped to wait for it to open. I looked back because she was still clinging to me. I flipped the helmet shield up to see she had her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now." I said and watched as she opened her eyes and then watched as they widened in shock. I turned away and smiled as I moved the bike into its spot before pressing the gray button again. As we started to lower into the garage I helped her off the bike and then got off myself. I pulled the helmet off her head and set it on the bike. When it stopped I got off and then held my hand out to help her step down. She took it and continued to look around in amazement. As we were walking to the elevator she finally got enough courage to talk.

"Isn't this that mansion outside town a little ways that use to belong to this old couple but then it was given to their daughter?" I chuckled at the look on her face before looking at her seriously.

"Yes, But Bellemere couldn't take the business over because she died three months after she was given the business. I just found out that this company and house belong to me today. I literally just got into town two days ago." I said as we got into the elevator. "Where to? Want some new clothes before something to eat. I'm starving." I asked my finger hovering over the buttons.

"I would like to change first." She said quietly so I pressed 3 for the third floor. When we stepped out I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. After I closed the door I led her to my closet. I opened it and walked inside with her dragging along behind me.

"Holy shit." I chuckled again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw it too. Someone put some girl clothes in the corner because they thought I would bring a lot of girls over for some reason but considering what happened..." I trailed of as I tugged her over to the clothes.

"Wanna go swimming later?" I asked.

"...Sure." She answered so I grabbed her a blue two piece and threw it at her.

I also grabbed her a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white studded belt and a pair of socks before I drug her over to my clothes section. I grabbed a black shirt with a cute cartoon character, that I think was named Stewie, that said, 'The only difference between you and me is that I'm a genius who will someday rule the world, and you're just an idiot.' For me I grabbed another black skin tight wife beater.

I took off my old shirt and put the new one on. I grabbed the old one and threw it away as we walked out of my closet. I pulled her toward the bathroom and set her clothes down. I went to the bath, started it for her and then went back to where she was standing. I grabbed some bandages from the cabinet and sat on the counter.

"Help me and I'll help you after your bath." I said as I started to take the bandages off. They fell to the countertop as I cleaned the wound. She stepped forward to see what I was doing and then made a gasping sound when she saw my wound.

"You've been stabbed!" She exclaimed. I nodded at her.

"Yeah, that's why I'm starting school later than my sisters. You said you had an older brother right? How much older is he?" I asked trying not to flinch from the stinging my arm felt as I cleaned my wound.

"We're twins. He's 2 minutes and 26 seconds older than me and always lets me know it." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"My sisters are twins too and the older one does exactly the same! I'm one month older than them. I know what you're thinking and no we're not related. Bellemere adopted all of us when we were younger. What's your twins name?" I asked as she took the bandages and wrapped them around my arm.

"Sanji, he's a pervert but would never harm a lady. When my ex-boyfriend and I had sex for the first time you should have seen my brother when he found out. A week later we broke up and he moved away. I'm sure it was my brother though."

"I would do the same. I would hunt the guy down and hurt him but I would do nothing until they broke up or I got a bad vibe from the guy. I don't think it's because he doesn't think you can take care of yourself, I just think that all big brothers have something in them that tells them to protect their younger siblings. If a guy went around marking his territory around my sisters I would be forced to break him and watch as the pieces fell. Think of it as a blessing instead of a curse. If you ever need help I'm sure your brother would be there as soon as he could.

"Now I'm thinking of having some fun. Its only one o'clock but I think I'm going to call him while you take a bath just so I can see his reaction." I laughed as I grabbed her phone.

"I'll tell one of the maids to get us some lunch and will be waiting for you in my room ok? I expect your brother will be here soon. Call me when you need help bandaging your arm ok? Oh, and if there is a skeleton man in my room when you get out don't freak out ok?" I smiled the smile that speeds up all girls hearts and watched as she nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

I turned around and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Grabbing my phone I called Brooke and asked him to have someone make my guest and I some food and to bring it up with him. I sat on my bed as I scrolled through her phone until I found Sanji's name. I smiled as I hit call. After a couple a rings he picked up. Obviously he was still in school.

"SANA! Where are you? Are you still helping dad? He never needed us to stay that long before. Where are you?" Her brother asked worriedly. I smirked as I answered.

"This is not Sana." Hahahahaha, I love messing with people. But I needed to get serious because I would want to know if my sisters had been attacked. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Who the hell is this and where is my sister?" A furious voice asked.

"I was out today when I heard someone scream from an alley. I ran to help and saw your sister surrounded by four guys who were going to rape her. I beat them and saved her but she was hurt. I thought you might like to know. She is with me and I'm taking care of her." I explained to him dead serious and then gave him the address without letting him get a word in edgewise.

"When you get to the gates just tell them you are Master Sanji and they will let you through. A skeleton will be waiting for you after you park your car. You may bring one person with you to make sure this isn't a set up." I finished smirking again.

"Wha-" I didn't let him finish what he was going to say though because I hung up. Just then I heard Sana call my name.

"Yes?" I asked right outside the door. She opened it with only the swimming top on the top half of her body and everything else on the bottom.

"Will you help me with my arm?" She asked blushing. I smiled and grabbed the bandages and cleaning solution. I cleaned her arm and then wrapped it for her. She put the shirt I gave her on and we walked back into my room.

There was a knock on the door but I just kept walking with Sana trailing behind me like a lost puppy.

"Come in Brooke, we're in the living room!" I yelled not stopping until I was sitting on the couch. Sana sat beside me and gapped again.

"You have your own living room connected to your room?" She asked in amazement. I laughed and it felt wonderful. Brooke entered pushing a cart in front of himself and then stopped, setting the food in front of us. They looked like badly made sandwiches. I looked at him in wonder and then looked at Sana. She wasn't even looking at Brooke weirdly like I thought she would.

"I'm sorry Young Master but we don't have a cook as of yet. The old one retired so I tried to make you something good but as you can see I'm a horrible cook. Hello, young lady. I see the clothes I left you came in handy, Young Master." Brooke said

"That was you? Geez, Brooke what do you think I'm going to be doing...never mind, don't answer that. This is Sana and soon someone named Master Sanji is going to arrive with a guest, see to it that he is brought to us, ok?" I told him.

"You don't have a cook? My brother is a great cook! Our family owns a restaurant that dad owns and we work at. Sanji wants his own job though. Do you think he could try out for this job? When he gets here he could cook because I'm not eating that, sorry Brooke." Sana said.

"Think nothing of it Madam Sana. May I see your panties?" Brooke said smiling at her. While he was talking I was contemplating what she had said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brooke calling security to tell them what I had asked. After he hung up I looked at him.

"The chief would have to live here wouldn't they?"

"Yes, what do you think miss Sana?"

"Well, he and dad fight all the time but he wouldn't leave me. So I think he would think about it if I was staying here too." She said.

"Hummmmmmmmmm, wanna stay here Sana?" I asked with a smile.

"YES!" She squealed happily. I nodded.

"But first he has to pass my test and agree to it Sana. Brooke I told him you would be waiting for his arrival outside. Will you bring him to us after you get rid of this...stuff you made?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"Yes young master, here is a button that you need to keep with you at all times. I forgot to give it to you earlier. If you press it Franky and I will come to you at any time to help you or to get you something you need. Is that all?" Brooke asked after he handed the 'panic' button to me. I put it around my neck and nodded. He was leaving when I remembered...

"Brooke, Sanji might try to attack me because I told him what happened to his sister and then hung up on him so if you could, would you restrain him if he tries? I already hurt my arm again today when I helped Sana out." He nodded.

"Are you ok Nami?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little sore. We'll be in the jacuzzi." I said, as he walked out after gathering the dishes. Man was I hungry. I changed into swimming trunks and then we left.

We went outside to the pool house where I took of my shirt and got into the jacuzzi. Sana took all her layers of clothes off and got in beside me.

"This is nice. I've never been into a Jacuzzi before." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's my first time too." I said as we chatted about idle things.

"I told your brother to bring one person with him, out of all his friends who do you think he'll pick?" I asked out of curiosity. You know what they say about curiosity though...It killed the cat...but have you ever heard the rest of that saying? It goes like this... Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

"Hummmmm, It would either be Luffy or Zoro. I think it will probably be Zoro though. Even though they don't get along very well they're still good friends." She said and I stopped moving completely. Zoro? Are you fucking shitting me? I couldn't stop the excitement from building inside of me. Is it my Zoro? I looked at Sana casually.

"What does this Zoro person look like?"

"Oh, he has green hair and is really well built. Him and Luffy are best friends...well that's what Luffy says anyway. Every time Luffy asked Zoro if they are best friends he stays quiet or changes the subject." She said simply. That's when I remembered. The day before he left we were hanging out and just talking.

_"Hey Zoro." I said as I leaned back and looked at the stars._

_ "Hum?" Zoro asked as he skipped a stone in the river. I got up and walked over to stand next to him._

_ "Lets make a promise right here, right now." I said waiting for his reply._

_ "What?" He asked confused._

_ "Lets promise that we'll always be best friends no matter what. No matter how far we are from each other." He laughed for a while and then he calmed down._

_ "Yeah, you'll always be my best friend Nami. No matter what. You'll write me right?"_

_ "Of course! If I don't then you'll know somethings wrong but don't worry. Nothing will ever happen to me because I'm too strong!"_

_ "Whatever Goober!" He yelled and then we had our last fight before his parents came and took him away. His last words to me were:_

_ "Next we meet I'll be stronger than you! Don't get fat on me." He smiled._

_ "Whatever! You don't get fat! I'll beat your butt next time we meet!" I smiled right back at him._

_ …...Goodbye..._

I was snapped out of my stoop-er when Sana splashed me.

"Hey!" I said indignantly. I splashed her back as revenge. We started a mini water war until I got tired of that and then started to tickle her. She started to tickle me back so I put her hands above her head as we laughed about how ridiculous we were being. I looked into her eyes and we both stopped laughing. Our faces were only an inch apart when I got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. She closed her eyes and started to lean towards me and my eyes were starting to close while I leaned towards her too but then at the last second I avoided her mouth and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. You're too much of a good person to do this too. I just want to be your friend." I whispered into her ear. I let her wrists go and backed up until I was on the opposite side of the jacuzzi. I looked at her to see her smiling at me.

"It's ok. I wanna be your friend too besides I like someone else. It was just one of those moments you know? So, Friends?" She asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah, friends and I know what you mean when you say, 'one of those moments'." I chuckled as I took her hand and shook it. We sat next to each other again and waited. Finally we heard a guy yelling at someone and then Brooke's calm voice reply.

"Where the hell is my sister?" Yelled Sanji or so I assumed. I looked to Sana and she nodded her head.

"She is in the jacuzzi with Nami." Was Brooke's reply.

"Oh, she's in the jacuzzi with a girl? That's fine then." Sanji said in a calm voice.

"No, Nami is a man." Brooke said.

"WHAT?" Yelled Sanji as he came into view. He had blond hair with his bangs swept to the left side of his face covering his left eye. His eyebrow, or the only one I could see anyway, was curly. It went up into a swirl. He was in his school uniform and had black eyes I noticed when he looked at me. I smiled and wrapped my bad arm around his sister. When he saw this he came running and was about to attack me when Brooke kicked him away from me. He landed on his butt and cursed. I stood up and got out of the pool. I was walking toward him when I looked behind him for the first time.

Behind Sanji, a ways back just turning the corner, was a guy with green hair and the face of my best friend since I was a little kid.

His black eyes met my brownish/red eyes and we both stopped and just stared. He looked me over and his eyes stopped at the bloody bandage on my arm. We looked back into each others eyes and the exact same smirk formed on our lips.

"I see you didn't get fat!" I taunted my smirk growing.

"I see you did." He said smirking wider. I snorted walking towards him until I was right in front of him.

"Oh, please." I said before I got a genuine smile on my face. He had one too and then I hugged him my body seeming to droop.

"I'm so sorry I didn't ever write back. I have so much to tell you." I said tears forming in my eyes but not falling. I stepped away and we just looked at each other.

"Ah, we do. Starting with why you're living here." I laughed and explained everything that had happened to me up until I woke up and then I motioned for him to follow me and then explained what happened today to all of them. Sana adding in her two cents. Sanji looked at me and dropped to his knees.

"Thank you for saving my sister. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." He said sincerely. I smiled what Zoro would call a sinister smile.

"Actually,...I"M HUNGRY PLEASE MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT! Oh, and be my chief." I said as I made my way towards the kitchen with them all following.

"Here we go." Sighed Zoro. I could only smirk. Here we go indeed.


	3. Really?

I don't own One piece but I wish I did so I could get all the money for it. I do own Leo and any of the other characters I decide to add later!

I've decided to give SOME people powers! Like Brooke so he is Skeleton and Chopper so he can talk and Luffy cause it really isn't that bad. But she does use it to fight so she is strong. I'm thinking of giving Robin her powers just cause it would be cool but I haven't decided yet.

I wish people would REVIEW BITCHES! But anyway...lol I'm glad some people like my story at least.

I don't really have anything to say right now except I haven't slept in 24 hours cause I just wanted to write so you better appreciate it! I'm kinda grumpy if you can't tell and speaking of grumpy...HE IS THE B.E.S.T out of the seven! SO TIRED! BUT I'm at school right now and it's only 8:07! I still have 7 and a half hours to go. I'm gonna DIE! *cries* I hate school! It should die!

ANYWAY! I think I'm gonna add some more characters to my story. There will probably be lemons(Why do they call them that? Don't ask me!) in my story so rejoice if you like them like me!

Anyway, on with the story...

Chapter 3: Really?

I sat down at the counter and looked at Sanji expectantly. He looked at me and then sighed before walking to the fridge to see what we had to work with. He had just started to pull stuff out of the fridge when the cold hit me and made me start to shiver. I glanced at Sana to see her shaking as well, I could even see her...I stopped that thought where it was, before I thought of...other things...

Striding over to Zoro I started to undo the buttons on his shirt. I looked at him to make sure this was ok but he didn't say anything so I continued.

"Nami, Zoro doesn't take his shirt off in front of people! He even wears a shirt when we get into the pool at school." Sana said worriedly.

I didn't listen as I continued to unbutton his shirt until the last button. Slowly I pulled it open until a gruesome looking scar, that went from the top right corner to the bottom left corner of his chest, showed. I heard Sana and Sanji gasp as I stared at it. Slowly I lifted my hand and ran my hand over it before leaning my head down until it was across from the scar and leaned my head on it for a second(Not in a gay way!) before lifting my head up to look into his eyes. I'm sure all my emotions were showing but I didn't care because he was my best friend. Even after all these years we were still best friends.

I was trying to say sorry, again. Every time I saw this scar I always felt horrible. We were messing around with swords one day when we were kids, I swung it around and he was too close. At the time I thought he was going to die in my arms but his dad was close by and we got him to the hospital in time. His dad never really liked me much, he didn't even liked Zoro much, but he hated me after that. I wonder if the old bastard that liked to hit kids was still around.

I looked at him again and whispered, "I'm sorry." He nodded before looking away.

I took his shirt and draped it over Sana's arms. She looked at me questioningly and I smirked as I leaned in close. My hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on her skin faster.

"Your nipples are saying hi to everyone in the room." I whispered for only her to hear as I backed away to stand by Zoro again and watch the show. She blushed three shades of red and covered herself. Zoro looked at me smiling before he noticed my shivering.

"I thought you were going to use it for yourself at first. You need clothes. Where is your room?" Zoro asked.

"Ok, lets go change Sana! Zoro, you coming with me?" I asked as I turned around, already knowing the answer. They both made to follow me when I heard Sanji yell not to be in the same room as his sister. I sighed before looking at Brooke, who was hovering in the doorway.

"Take Sana to one of my sisters' rooms to get some clothes and then take her to a guest room to shower and then change. Sana, we'll meet you back in the kitchen ok? I need to shower and get Zoro a new shirt. We'll come back together cause Kami knows Zoro will get lost." I sighed before Zoro hit me on the back of the head softly, smiling.

"I've never seen Zoro smile this much before unless someone was getting hurt." Sana whispered but I heard it. I smiled. As we were walking out of the room Brooke moved to lead Sana in the opposite direction from us.

"Oi, love cook, don't cook fish. Nami hates it." Zoro said as we walked away. I smiled at his double meaning and he smiled back. I hated to eat fish alright and I also hated fish men with a passion.

After walking into my room I told Zoro to wait there for a minute while I filled my bath. I started the bath and poured bubbles into it before leaving the bathroom. I motioned for Zoro to follow me as I started to walk towards my closet.

I walked over to my clothes and grabbed pants, underwear, and a shirt. I grabbed another shirt for Zoro and walked back into the bathroom. I closed the door after Zoro walked in and set the clothes down on the counter before taking my clothes off and stepping into the bath. As I was about to sit down Zoro asked me a question.

"What's the scar from?" He asked indicating to my back just above my left butt cheek, where my pants rested.

"Checking me out?" I taunted.

"Yeah." He said, bluntly lying and rolling his eyes. Jerk! The king of sarcasm has returned!

"It happened the night I lost my virginity. I was distracting this twenty-five year old woman so Arlong could get what he wanted from her husbands vault. I had just finished, it seemed, when her husband walked in and caught us. He was so pissed...and I was so guilty that when he went to beat the shit out of me I didn't move. Well, I didn't move until he was going to hit her. You don't hit girls unless they tried to kill you first. He was going to take a broken bottle and stab her with it before I stepped in front of it and got this as a reward." I said as I relaxed into the water.

"She got kicked out after that and I tried to help her. A month later she was gone and she left a note...Zoro...She was pregnant...what if it was mine? I could have a kid right now..." I trailed off thinking of how I hated that woman and not knowing what I would do if we had a kid together. It always freaked me out because I wasn't ready to play daddy.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes Nami But I don't believe your sperm could get anyone pregnant though so don't worry." He said to cheer me up but also make fun of me. I sighed and nodded.

"So what's this school like?" I asked trying to change the subject.

There was a long pause that made me look at Zoro in question. He sighed a huge sigh before saying what was on his mind.

"Boa Hancock is in our class Nami." Zoro said as I froze and started to shake. THAT BITCH WAS WHAT? Not again! My mind cried the way I wanted to.

She used to stalk me when I was little and wanted to be my girl. She tried getting on me so may times when I was eleven, yeah eleven, that I made up this bogus story to get her off my back. She still followed me though, to make sure what I said was true, and didn't give up. I told her I was gay and was going out with Zoro for Christs sake! She promptly attacked me and tried to take my pants off before Zoro picked her stupid ass up and threw her. I wouldn't hurt girls but Zoro would. He didn't care who it was, if they were bothering him, he would hurt them.

After that we had to act like a couple and Boa always hated and feared Zoro. I sighed...that bitch was the reason I lost my first kiss to...I shuddered even thinking about it. My first kiss was a complete failure...I HATED HER!

"After you disappeared she tracked me down and told me that she would wait here until you finally came back. She seems to think you'll be where I am. Right now she has a new boy-toy named Leo but I'm sure once she see's you, she'll dump him and follow you like a lost...dog..." He said struggling not to say bitch in heat.

I sighed before splashing my face with water, hoping it would wash away all my troubles. It didn't of course. I turned in Zoro's direction and studied him.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or someone you like?" I asked quietly.

"No." Was his flat reply.

"Will you be my fake boyfriend again Zoro?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head after a little thought.

"Thanks. You know I can't stand that bitch. If you find someone I'll let you go and If I find someone I'll tell you. What I really want to know is..." I trailed off.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Is this Luffy person your best friend?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. Luffy is a great friend but you were always my best friend. 'You're my best friend!' Every time Luffy said that I couldn't say it back because you're my best friend. Did you get a new best friend?" Zoro asked with a glare directed in my direction.

"No, but..." I trailed off blushing.

"The great Nami, blushing? The world has ended." Zoro said sarcasticly.

"I met this girl a little while after I lost my virginity...and I gotta say...I think I'm in love! Well, not really, but there was something about her that...just made me always go back. My rule is only one night stands and then leave them but she...always made me come back. She was super beautiful with all the right curves too! She had a horrible personality but it was a lot better than Boa Hancock and her obsessive tendencies. When we had sex she could make me cum so many times it was unbelievable, when she was cumming she made the sweetest sounds...AND her mouth...heaven...or something close to it! Her boobs were-" I was cut off by Zoro as I was making hand gestures around the chest area. I was glad that I really didn't have to tell him about the person who came so very close to taking his place. I started to tell him about her and then started to tell him about Bonney instead. We were really good friends before she disappeared and she deserved to tell her own story...if she was still alive...that girl.

"So where is this girl and what's her name?" I went silent for a moment and decided to tell a little bit of the truth but not the entire truth.

"Arlong found out about her and was going to use her to get to me. I know I didn't love her but I didn't want her to get hurt either. I told her to run. To get out of town before anything could happen to her. There are only so may people I told about Arlong and she was one of them. Her name was... Bonney and had pink hair." I said at the end but that wasn't all true. I did tell her to run but then her...master sent her on a tough mission and she was never heard from again. I really hoped she was ok and could do what I asked in the end. I couldn't bring myself to say her name. Zoro remained silent for a moment before he said something that got my attention.

"I wanna break up." I looked at him shocked as hell.

"WHAT? PLEASE don't let her get her hands on me!" I cried, afraid for my life.

"You need to start dealing with this by yourself besides, that Bonney chick goes to our school." Zoro finished.

I froze and looked at him with wide eyes before smiling like a fool. Well, at least smiling like the fool I was playing. I thought I'd never see her again and I really hoped I wouldn't because she was turning into a slut the last time I saw her. I looked at Zoro.

"Ok, lets break up but you still have to protect me from Boa Hancock when she's going to attack me!" I said with a terrified expression on my face as I got out of the bath, drained it, dried off and got dressed. Zoro slipped his shirt on before we left my room and made our way back towards the kitchen.

The smell from the kitchen could only be described as heavenly as it made me drool. Finally some food! I ran into the kitchen, waving at Sana, and threw myself into a chair ready for some food. Steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, creamed corn, macaroni and cheese with extra cheese and a mikan pudding and soft drink were served to me. In less than ten minutes I was done and thanking Sanji with all my heart the only way I knew how. **(btw, I'm mixing American food and Japanese food!)**

"Be my chief!" I exclaimed brightly.

"No..." He said quietly.

"Don't worry! You and your sister will stay here and I will pay you. After this I'm going to talk to your dad and if that doesn't go as planed I'll either buy his restaurant and your lives or just kick his ass until he gives you to me!" I exclaimed excitedly. I looked around to see Sana and Sanji looking at me like I was insane while Zoro chose to look off into the distance instead of look at their questioning faces. I pressed the button on the neckless that Brooke gave me and watched him materialize in front of me in less than two minutes.

"Yes?" He asked waiting for my orders.

"All of us are going to talk to Sanji and Sana's father. Will you prepare two rooms for them? Sana's around my sister's rooms and Sanji about six rooms away from mine? Get them all new clothes and shoes and whatever else they may need. Prepare a room next to mine for Zoro for when he visits. All new clothes and other things should be up to my inspection in the next three days." I said as we were all walking towards the elevators. Brooke nodded as he left to do as I asked.

"Now just wait a minute, Nami. I have stuff I need to do and I can't be here." Zoro said in a strained voice that only I could probably pick out. To the others he must have sounded normal. My back straitened as I forced myself to keep walking. Was it his horrible father? I wondered as we all piled into the elevator.

"That's ok. Its just for when you visit. Even if you never stay the night you will always have enough clothes." I said as the elevator doors opened.

"I can't come over after school. I have things to do and as a matter of fact I have to get going soon. It's almost time for school to get out. I'll see you guys later." He said as he sprinted to his green piece of shit car. He pressed the button on the command platform for the lift before getting into his car. I watched until he was out of sight and I heard him drive away. I turned towards Sanji with my fists clenched. I wanted to punch something so bad. Why couldn't I hang out with my best friend?

"What's going on with Zoro? Has he been doing this a lot?" I asked quickly, hoping my temper would stay in check.

"He's been doing this for around three months. He doesn't hang out after school anymore and he's always tired." I nodded as he stopped. Something had to be going on and I was going to find out what.

"We'll find out later. We have get this business with your dad done." I said as we all got into the yellow Mustang. After Sanji sighed at how beautiful the car was he looked at me seriously.

"My old man is tough. I don't...think...he'll let us go. But he might because he knows I wanna start saving to go to school after I graduate. I hope you know what you're doing." Sanji told me as Sana gave me the directions to the restaurant. No one could be as bad as Arlong. NO ONE.

I pulled over and we all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. It smelled heavenly and the atmosphere was really good. Sanji led us into the back where this older man with this HUGE hat and braided mustache was cooking something. He had a grumpy set to his face but it lit up for a split second when he saw his kids and then disappeared when he saw a stranger with them. I noticed that he didn't have a leg but his leg was supported by this wooden stump. He looked at Sanji sharply before looking at the clock. It was five minutes before school got out and probably a few more minutes before they got home.

"What are you doing home so early and how many times do I have to tell you not to bring people back here?" He yelled before kicking Sanji with his wooden leg. Before Sanji could answer or yell at him I stepped up and introduced myself, shaking his hand.

"Hello, My name is Nami and I'm new in town. Today some people were attacking your daughter when she was on her way to school. She ran and got lost in her fright, the men surrounded her and that's how I found her. I kicked their butts and saved her. She didn't want to go home for you to see her with her shredded clothes and hunt the people down so I took her to my house and gave her some clothes and then called Sanji to come and get her." I told him spinning the story so Sana didn't get into trouble. He hugged Sana to him and then looked at me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much young man. If there's anything you want don't hesitate to ask." He said checking to make sure Sana was really ok. I smiled a sinister smile because he had just said exactly what I wanted him to but when he turned to look at me I had a fake innocent smile on my face.

"Well now that you mention it. I want your son." I said with the smile plastered on my face.

"Sure, go ahead and take him!" He said happily not knowing what he was saying. I nodded my head.

"And your daughter!" I said excitedly.

"Su-" He stopped and kicked me on the head with his wooden leg. Damn, that hurt. Jeez, I almost got away with it too. I rubbed my head to show him that it had, in fact, hurt me.

"NO YOU CAN"T HAVE MY KIDS!" He yelled at me moving to kick me again before I caught his leg.

"Try that again and I'll snap it in half." I told him finally losing what little patients I had.

"Look the only reason I want your son is because I need a cook. I'll pay him 50 beri for every meal he cooks for me. So that's $150 beri each day. He won't be my cook unless his sister is around so I wanted to take her too. They would have to live at my house but they would be well provided for and they could come visit whenever they wanted." I said as I let go of his wooden leg. **(Beri is the same as dollars!) **

He got a contemplative look on his face before questioning me like I knew he would.

"Who are your parents and where do you live? Why aren't they talking to me?" He asked suspiciously.

"My adoptive mother was Bellemere before she died. She can't talk to you because she's dead and I live in that mansion outside of town." I said and watched his eyes widen but before he could ask anything, I had started again.

"Yes, I'm the sole owner of the mikan orchard. Yes, where you get all of your mikan's from is me. And yes, I might stop the shipping of mikan's to this establishment if I get pissed." I said as I looked him in the eyes. He sighed before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine, but if they're not happy I'm coming to get them. Go get the things you need and then get out." He said before turning around. I told them I would wait outside while they said their goodbyes and got what they needed. After a while, they came outside with one bag each. As Sanji was walking toward the car I tossed the keys in his direction. He looked at me confused before I laughed.

"It's yours. Company car. Take good care of it." I said as I got into the passenger side and Sana got into the back. We laughed as we watched him jump up and down in excitement before he jumped into the car and took off. I paused after a moment.

"You do have your license, right?" I asked afraid for the answer.

"Yeah." He said simply and I let the breath out I didn't even know I was holding.

The next days came and went fast. My sisters met the new cook and his sister and they got along great. They were in the same class but had never talked before. Zoro never came back and I was starting to worry but Sanji told me he was still going to school so I didn't have to worry too much. I told them not to mention me to any of their friends or anyone else because I wanted to make my own first impression and not get any negative or positive comments from Sana, Sanji, Zoro, Nojiko, or Vivi. But really I just didn't want Hancock to know I was going to be coming to school. I really wasn't ready for that bomb.

I had gotten my school uniform yesterday but I was told by the chairman, who personally delivered it, that I didn't have to wear it if I didn't want to because I was donating a LOT of money to the school. He was a really funny guy and told me to call him White Beard. He was probably the biggest man I had ever seen.

Then he went on to explain some things about the school. They had an anonymous principle that I found out use to be my grandma and that Franky had taken over that role. Franky hid his face so people couldn't see it or he just turned his chair the other way so no one saw him. I laughed and asked white Beard if that meant I could do anything I wanted at this school, as a joke, and his reply was, yes. I could do whatever I wanted without getting into trouble as long as I kept it small.

I looked at him in amazement before he went on to explain that South GrandLine High was our fiercest rival and that we had to take them down in any sports events that ever came up. I looked at him questioningly before he explained that he hated the chairman of the other school, Black Beard. I had to laugh on the inside about the whole White/Black Beard thing. He then gave me a key to the principles office and told me to make sure no one ever saw me go in there. He also told me that he trusted I wouldn't go in there to steal test answers because I was the smartest person they had at the school. I had placed in the top three in the Nation so he was confident I wouldn't do anything with them. He also asked me if I would do some tutoring and I told him I would.

After he left I opened the school uniform and actually liked it. It consisted of black pants, white button up under shirt and a black jacket to go over it and no tie. I changed it so I wore a black wife beater, the black pants, the white under shirt unbuttoned and the black jacket over it and unbuttoned, at least until I got to school, then I could take it off. I slipped the key to the principles office onto a chain and put it around my neck.

It was finally my first day of school and I was excited as well as scared out of my mind. I REALLY didn't want to see Hancock but I wanted to see Zoro and question him. I threw on my riding jacket, got on the bike and put my helmet on. Vivi jumped on behind me with another helmet and put it on before clinging to me. Sanji and Sana got into Sanji's new car and Nojiko got onto the other bike, that wasn't mine.

Sanji told me the day after I had him move in that everyone was wondering how he got such a nice car and they were already wondering about Vivi and Nojiko. He also told me a couple of guys from other classes had shown interest in them. I planned to stop that today. We all left for school with Sanji leading the way. I memorized the path we took so I wouldn't get lost on the way next time. When we were getting close to school I revved the engine to let everyone know we were coming.

By the time we had parked, all by each other, everyone was looking at us. Sanji and Sana got out of their car as Nojiko got off her bike. I helped Vivi get off the back of mine and then I got off the bike as well. Nojiko, Vivi and I took our helmets off at the same time. Almost like we had planned it to turn out that way. The people who were gathered around us, or were just around to see us, started whispering quietly. Some weren't as quiet as others though.

"Look at that guy! He's one hot piece of man. I wouldn't mind going out with him! Have you seen him before?" One girl asked to her friend.

"No, I haven't and yes he is one hot piece of man. I wouldn't mind it either but look who he's with! Those two new girls! Ugh, I really hate them. All the guys just look at them because they're something new!" The other whispered back before I tuned them out and started to follow my friends to the main office. When we got there we were sent to talk to the principle. We all walked into his office and I laughed seeing Franky in his normal outfit of hawaiian shirt and red speedo.

"How the hell did you get in here without anyone seeing?" I laughed.

"There is a secret passage right here." He said showing us a door behind the book case. He led us into the dark hallway until we came to a door. It opened into a nice bedroom scene. It had a bed, couch, TV, fridge, bathroom and even a mini kitchen. I looked at him questioningly. Before I looked back at the bed and smiled. This would be a nice place to make my love nest.

"This is for you guys if you need to rest. There are camera's all over school so you can see what's going on if you want. Nami is the only one with a key to the principles office and I wanna keep it that way. If you need to rest you have to tell Nami and ask for the key. The door at the end of the room has stairs that lead down. Follow the path and you will find the exit. That is how I get into the school with no one seeing." He said with a smile. When everyone started to inspect the room Franky turned to me and smiled.

"There are a lot of condoms in the desk by the bed." He whispered before walking away. Did they all know what I would be using this room for? Geez...

"So what room am I in?" I asked, getting down to business.

"Your in class 2-b. You have the same class with Zoro, Sana, Vivi, Nojiko and Sanji. Hancock is in 2-c so she will only bother you towards your break. Ah, and I looked that up for you and yes, Bonney is in your class too but she will be transferring to a new school in two days" Franky said. I looked the other way and sighed. Why was she moving to a new school? I told Franky thanks as we all tried to make it to class. We weren't too late.

I handed the signed note from Franky and my entrance form to Nojiko, to give to the teacher while I waited in the hall for my name to be called. I heard the teacher call my name and straitened up before making my entrance. No one was paying attention though. The only ones not talking were the people I knew. I sighed before looking at the homeroom teacher. He had red hair, black eyes, a little facial hair and three scars on the left side of his face, going over his left eye but the eye had no damage.

"I'm Shanks." He said with a good hearted smile on his face before turning to the class.

"OI, IDIOTS! LOOK UP HERE! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" He yelled loudly as he slammed his hands down on his desk to get everyones attention. A bunch of people jumped except a few. Most were the few that I knew and some I didn't know at all. Zoro was asleep on his desk and didn't even look up when this happened.

I could feel everyones eyes on me and I couldn't really say I liked it. The two girls who were talking about my sisters were looking at me like they wanted to eat me. As a matter a fact almost all the girls in class were looking at me that way. Even some of the guys were looking at me that way. I fought back a shudder and looked at them head on with no fear in my eyes. I'm sure I had a cocky stance going on too. They started to whisper when I finally found Bonney looking at me with her mouth hanging open. I smiled and she gulped. I loved having that effect on girls. To make them horny without having to do anything at all besides look at them. No girl had ever got me horny from just a look and if I ever found one I would pounce on her.

My eyes trailed down her body and I could see her shudder before I looked away from her and toward Zoro, who was on the other end of the room. Sitting next to him was a girl with short black hair. My hair was longer that hers even. She had black eyes with really long eyelashes and a scar under her left eye but it made her look even cuter. Her boobs had to be a big C or little D. She had the perfect size breasts. At first glance she looked more like a boy but if you looked closer you could see a woman ready to burst out. She was really very pretty and if she had a good personality she would be my type. I looked away when she started to look in my direction, to make it look like I was just scanning the people in the room. Which is what I was doing. I noticed there was a desk behind Zoro open and smiled.

The whispers got louder as the girls got a look at my smirk. Some even started to fan themselves. I had to repress the snicker that wanted to burst from my mouth.

"Would you tell the class your name and a few things about yourself?" Shanks asked loudly. The class went immediately quiet, wanting to hear what I had to say.

"I'm Nami. I'm Seventeen and Nojiko and Vivi are my sisters." I said as I sent a glare at the boys in class. Some shrunk back in fright but others just smirked as if to challenge me. Fuckers would find out tomorrow what would happen to them. Today was dedicated to finding out about Bonney and Zoro. The girls sighed in relief when I announced Nojiko and Vivi were my sisters. Some girls even had the nerve to talk to them.

"Ok, you can have the seat behind Zoro. Zoro raise your hand." Shanks said as he looked at Zoro. When he got no response he repeated his request louder but still got no response.

"Shanks, you know Zoro doesn't answer to anyone when he sleeps! He doesn't even answer to me! Shishishishishi" laughed the girl next to Zoro. I had to smile because when she smiled it just made me want to smile. She had such a large smile it almost took up half her face. She was really cute.

"Zoro." I said quietly as everyone got quiet. He sat up abruptly and looked at me with a grumpy expression until he realized it was me. He smirked and then set his head back down on his desk and proceeded to drool on his desk as he slept. Everyone looked at me in amazement and I could only sigh as I made my way to my desk. One of the guys who smirked at me, as I was glaring at them earlier, put his foot out into the isle as if to trip me as I got closer. I sighed as I stomped on his foot with enough force to brake a bone or two and grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head into the desk. I stopped as he let out a cry of pain and looked at him as he looked at me with blood coming out of his nose. He was clutching his foot and crying.

"You should really get that looked at. It looks really bad." I said as I smirked. I leaned down close so I could whisper into his ear so only he could hear.

"Fuck with my sisters and I'll do worse. Pass it on." He whimpered in pain before I turned my back and continued to walk to my desk. As I walked by Zoro's desk I noticed him watching me before he closed his eyes. He would always have my back and I would always have his. I sat down and waited for class to start. Shanks sighed before he looked around the room.

"Will someone take him to the nurse?" He asked. I smirked as I saw Bonney raise her hand. I also raised my hand. Shanks looked at me questioningly before shrugging.

"Bonney will you please take him to the nurse and then show Nami around school?" Perfect. Good boy Shanks. White Beard must have told all the teachers about me. I followed them out of the room and just glared at the guy as he was limping leaning against Bonney. I smirked as I kicked him down the hall and started to whistle a happy tune. Bonney looked at me and shook her head before smiling.

We dropped him off at the nurse before she started to show me around. I didn't say anything before we got to the principles office. I looked around before I opened the door and let her in. I locked the door and turned around to face her.

"So this is where you moved. How ya been?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the desk, making her turn around to face me.

"I see your as good as ever at stealing. It didn't even take you a full day to steal the principles keys."She shook her head like she couldn't believe it before walking up to me and pressing her body to mine. If that's what she wanted to think I would let her think that. I wanted her to say it herself so I just let her continue.

"I wish you would have come sooner. I'm transferring to another school in two days. I met a guy and I think he's the one but...he hasn't talked to me yet. Now that your here we can finish what is between us. Nami, do you want to have sex with me one last time?" Bonney asked as she ran her hand along my six pack and trailed it down to my crotch.

My answer was to kiss her on the mouth and pull her closer to me. It felt like every inch of her body was pressed against mine. She deepened the kiss as she pulled all my shirts off my body until my upper half was bare. We broke for air and I trailed kisses down her neck before she started to trail kisses around my jaw and then my abs.

"I do believe I owe you for the last time we had sex." She said as she kissed down my body. I felt her undoing my pants before I grabbed her for another kiss.

"I'll let you do that in a little bit. You have too many clothes on." I said as I yanked her shirt opened. I heard her say something about not having any other clothes but I was far too aroused to listen. Her bra was gone in an instant and my mouth was sucking on one of her nipples as my hand was playing with the other.

"Ahhhhhhh,...Nami...uhhhh." She said as my other free hand trailed down to see how wet she was for me.

"Your really wet." I said as I bit her nipple lightly. She gasped and looked away blushing.

"That's...becaus...Uhhhhh...you...AHHH." She gasped as my hand went under her underwear and I started rubbing between her folds lightly. Slowly I started to circle her entrance in a teasing manner.

"What do you want?" I asked smirking.

"I want yo..AHHHHHH." She screamed as I inserted one finger rapidly for a little while and then pulled it out.

"Hum?" I asked her.

"I want, ahhhh your fingers inside me Nami!" She panted out as I slid my finger inside of her and hit her sweet spot almost immediately. I slid another finger inside of her and started a scissoring motion, hitting her sweet spot every time.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh NAMI! UGHHHHHHH, AHHHHH!" She said as she came in my hand. I smiled as I leaned against the desk, waiting for her to recover. She really did cum too fast but it made it harder for me to last as long as much as she clenched around me when I was inside of her. My dick was hard and ready but I knew she wanted to suck it so I waited.

When she finally came down from her high she smiled and then kissed me really deep before kissing down my chest as she descended lower and lower. Finally she reached where I wanted her to and pulled off the rest of my clothes so I stood there completely naked. I leaned against the front of the desk as she took me in her hand. I groaned as she pumped my leaking member a few times before licking it from base till tip. She circled her tongue around the top before completely engulfing my member in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around what she couldn't fit in her mouth and began pumping it.

I let out a whimpering sound as she circled her tongue around it before she started to suck and bob her head. It felt so good and I hadn't had sex in so long that I actually moaned as she swirled her tongue in just the right way. She threw her panties across the room as she got up. She smiled as she retreated and sat next to me on the desk with her legs wide open, waiting for me to penetrate her. Her pussy was glistening and ready for me and I was about to enter her before I remembered I needed a condom. I grabbed one out of the pocket of my jeans and slipped it on before positioning myself at her entrance.

I pushed the head of my member into her slowly to take in all the sensations. I pushed in the rest of the way until I was sheathed inside of her and then I waited for her to adjust to the intrusion. After a second she rocked her hips against mine and I let out a groan. This is why I only did girls who weren't virgins. It didn't take nearly as long for them to adjust and they didn't cry because it hurt.

I rocked my hips forward to meet hers and we both let our pleasurable groans as we started to meet push for push. I started out slow and soft but then I started to thrust harder because I knew she liked it ruff. She wrapped her legs around my hips and her arms around my back. She slowly started to dig her nails into my back and I replied my speeding my thrusts up.

I wrapped my arms around her middle and picked her up before walking to the door and slamming her against it. I violently thrust into her again and again loving the moans and pleas to go faster and harder. I started to suck on her neck when I felt her clench around me. I thrust harder and faster as she started to squeeze me more and more. Finally she had her orgasm as I kept pumping into her ruthlessly.

"NAMMMMMIIIIIIIII!" She screamed as she hit another orgasm, tightening even more. She rode the wave of pleasure until she finally came down. I walked her back over to the desk and set her on it, letting her rest for a moment. Once I thought she looked good enough I turned her around so her ass was pointed towards me before entering her from behind. I didn't bother to be gentle as I slammed into her over and over again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhh." She couldn't even talk anymore from all the pleasure I was giving her. I lifted her left leg up to get at a new angle and she let out a massive moan as she came again. I was covered in sweat but I didn't want to cum just yet so I slowed it down almost making it painful for her. I pulled out and sat on the desk beckoning her to me. She slid onto my lap, sinking down on my throbbing member and let out a satisfied moan. I grunted as she started to ride me and I helped her by thrusting up to meet her.

"Your...dick...so big..."She moaned as I hit that spot inside her. I looked at the clock and noticed if we didn't finish soon we would have been gone for an hour and ten minutes. I bit her neck as I picked her up and twisted her around so her butt was half way on the desk. I thrust into her with no restraint and heard the dest moving with my thrusts. I moaned as I felt it start to build to the bursting point. I felt her clench around me as we both burst. She came screaming my name while I bit her shoulder to keep myself from shouting because I knew it wouldn't be her name I screamed. I saw white for a second but kept thrusting into her as we both rode the wave of ecstasy. There was a reason I was named Nami. It meant wave. I stopped trusting and relaxed. She felt like jello in my hands as I tried to help her sit up.

I smirked as I noticed the satisfied look on her face as I pulled out of her. I threw the condom into the trashcan and looked her over. She had a few hickeys on or above her breasts and a big bite mark on her neck. At least it wasn't bleeding. I decided that I wouldn't let her clean up in the back room because she was going to an enemy school and I didn't want her to know more than she did.

We both were getting dressed when she made a disgruntled sound that had me turning around to look at her. The buttons on her shirt were gone so I gave her my white button up shirt. She wore her regular shirt in a knot above her bellybutton anyway so it didn't look too different from her normal shirt. She applied some makeup, that she pulled out of no where, to all the marks I had left on her body.

"Tell the teacher I'm talking to the principle. I'll be back in class in time for the next class." I said as I put my wife beater on. She nodded and pulled me in for a passion filled kiss.

"Our last kiss." She said in explanation before she walked out the door. I closed the door all but a crack as she stopped outside the door, thinking I had closed it already.

"You could make me stay you know." I heard her whisper before she walked away. I closed the door hoping to god that she wasn't crying. I'd seen too many girls cry. I was about to lock the door when there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Principle? I know your in there! I don't know how you got in there but there is a boy out here who needs your guidance. I know you don't like people to see you so just get behind your chair like you usually do." A woman called. I panicked and ran to the desk and sprayed something to cover up the smell of sex and then jumped behind the chair and faced it towards the wall. My heart was still pounding when I told her to enter.

I heard two pairs of footsteps come into the room. One person sat down and the other stood by the door.

"I'm going to go now." The lady from before said before she left the room. There was an acquired silence before I remembered I had to start.

"Why are you here?" I asked in my regular voice. I didn't see the point in trying to disguise it.

"An asshole in my class said he wanted to grab my adopted sister's boobs. So I punched him." He said mater a factly.

"That's all you did?" I asked in shock. I had just broken a guys foot and nose and not gotten sent here.

"I would have done more if my friends hadn't stopped me." He said darkly.

"Good." I said as I thought what I would have done. There was a pause.

"Huh?" He asked.

I turned around, not caring if he saw who I was. He made a gasping sound because he wasn't expecting to see a student behind the desk. He was wearing shorts and no shirt under his opened shirt. He had black hair, black eyes and a couple freckles on his face. An orange hat was hanging from around his neck onto his back.

I smiled at him as I let him take me in as well. Orange unruly hair that looked awesome, black wife beater, pants and tattoos. Not what he expected at all.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"...Ace. You?" He asked back. I liked this guy. He had character and he stuck up for his sister.

"Nami, nice to meet you Ace. I think what you did was the right thing to do, so you won't get in trouble. I would do the same if someone said that about my sisters in front of me." I said as I stood up and motioned him towards the door.

"You're the principle?"

"No, I control the principle. He is one of my butlers." I said seriously. "And I would like it if you kept this just between us. I mean I just got you off scott free so you'll do me this favor right?" I asked with a smile. He looked at me a minute before replying.

"Sure, thanks for the help. So you won't call my guardian?" He asked with a little fear in his voice. I smiled.

"No, of course not. See ya later Ace." I said as I got him out of the office and locked the door. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Franky what had happened really fast and that I had let him go. I told him not to call his guardian. He texted back a minute later saying that was okay.

I smiled as I went to the book case and opened it before going to the secret rooms in the back. In the bathroom there was a shower so I took a quick shower and then found clothes for both girls and boys. I even found girls and boys school uniforms. I changed into a new outfit that was exactly like my old one and even got a new white button up, that I left unbuttoned, to put on. So even if someone noticed she had a boy shirt on I would have one on so no one should say anything to me. I sighed before making my way out of the principles office and locking it with no one seeing me. I walked to class just as the class bell rang and walked to my seat. There was a teacher that I had never seen asking me why I was late.

I told him I was late because I had to talk to the principle and then got lost before laying my head down and ignoring him. Which must have pissed him off because he wrote a really long math equation on the board, that he had to copy from a book, and then demanded that I pick my head up and solve it. I looked at it for a second and then looked at the teachers smug face.

"Six." I said as I looked him strait in the face. Vivi and Nojiko started laughing in the background and explained to Sana and Sanji why they were laughing. He lost his smile and looked at the book before looking back at me with a shocked expression.

"What you didn't know?" Nojiko started to say.

"That our brother is one of the top three smartest people in the nation?" Vivi finished for her before they burst out laughing, which made me smile. The entire class started to laugh while the teachers' face got red. He looked like he was about so say something, like send us to the principles office, when Shanks walked into the room and called him out into the hall. From the window I could see Shanks explaining something to the other guy. The guy looked at me through the window and I smiled and waved before he turned back to talk to Shanks.

Was that guy really even a teacher? I could tell we weren't going to get along very well and it wasn't just because he looked like a clown and I hated clowns. I turned to my right, to where Sanji sat, and asked him, "Who is that guy?"

"Oh, thats Buggy. He hates most of the kids and tries to humiliate us all the time. It usually works but it didn't this time and he got pissed. He also hates Shanks." He said nodding back toward the window.

I looked back to see Buggy glaring at Shanks and then trying to hit him.

"The funny thing is, Shanks wants to be Buggy's friend." Sanji finished, shaking his head. I laughed before I saw Shanks walk away and Buggy stormed back into the room and glared at me. I smiled at him because I decided to play nice...for now.

I turned to the girl in front of Sanji and paused to take in how cute she was again. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Hi, I'm Nami, What's your name?" I asked.

She looked at me and took in my appearance before smiling. That smile...there was something about it. It was really...nice. I smiled in return.

"Hi, I'm Luffy." She said semi-loudly. In that second the smile whipped off my face and I stared at her. Taking her in again in a new light. This was the person who was trying to take my best friend? It was a girl? I smiled again with my best fake smile. I didn't like people who tried to take what was mine. I may be a thief but NO ONE took ANYTHING from me.

"Nice to meet you Luffy I hope we can be friends because I'm Zoro's best friend!" I blurted with the same fake smile plastered to my mouth. I knew all the friendliness had left my face but she just kept smiling.

"Buggy, I need to go to the restroom!" Luffy said loudly before leaving the room without Buggy's permission. Fuck, I just messed up. Zoro turned to me after Luffy left the room, he must have been awake the entire time.

"Nami, I can have more than one best friend. Luffy was there for me when I needed a friend and I know you must have had someone who you got close to. I want you two to get along." He said, lecturing me. I sighed before I looked the other way.

"Yeah." I said before turning back to him. "But what would you do if they were right in front of you?" I asked quietly. He paused for a minute and his eyes took on a sinister look before it disappeared. I shivered as he smiled.

"I would treat them normally." He sighed. LIAR! But I didn't call him on it, instead I felt bad for what I had done. I had done it with the intention for Luffy to get hurt because it had hurt me. I could only imagine what I would do if Zoro treated _her_ that way. I sighed.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that because I think she's dead." I said before I got up and walked out of the room. I ignored Buggy as I closed the door. I looked to the right to see Luffy turning the corner at the end of the hall, which was long as shit. I ran to catch up but when I turned the corner she was gone. I looked around and saw a girls restroom before leaning against the wall and waiting for her.

She came out a few minutes later and I noticed, for the first time, a straw hat resting at the base of her neck. I had to wonder if she was Ace's sister but shrugged the feeling off. She looked up and blinked in surprise when she saw me waiting for her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head and waited for me to start talking but I needed time to organize my thoughts.

"Will you lead the way to the roof?" I asked and then a thought struck me. I wouldn't want to go to the roof with a person I thought didn't like me but maybe that was just my thing because she started to lead the way.

When we got to the roof I walked to one of the railings as I let the wind blow my hair in different directions before it stopped. It was almost like a greeting. I always thought, as a kid, that I could control the weather with my moods. I turned to face her and leaned against the railing before taking a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier. It's just, Zoro was my best friend for years and then I hear about you. I got jealous that someone took my best friend away in my absence and when you said your name I kinda stopped thinking, which is different for me. I wanna get to know you for the person you are. What I'm really trying to say is...can we start over? Hey, I'm Nami. Nice to meet you." I said as I walked up to her and held my hand out.

After a second she took my hand and shook it with a big smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more." I said before I let go of her hand and started to walk back to class. After a second I heard Luffy following behind me and then I thought I sounded like a retard.

I refrained myself from slapping my face in my stupidity. I couldn't talk to her like I talked to the other girls.

We made our way back to class to see Buggy sitting grumpily on a chair and the words, 'self study.' on the board. I shrugged as I went to sit down. As I was passing Zoro our eyes met and I nodded. He nodded back and I sat down. I looked over at Bonney to see her fast asleep on her desk and I had to repress the smile that wanted to manifest on my face before I remembered what she said before she left. I looked away because I couldn't face her anymore. I would be so glad when she transferred to the other school.

I looked to Zoro to see him sleeping again. What was going on in his life that made him so tired? I sighed before starting a conversation with Sanji, Sana, Vivi, Luffy, Nojiko and these two funny guys named Chopper and Usopp.

Chopper was an animal that ate a devil fruit that gave him the gift to talk to humans and animals. He wanted to be a doctor like his adopted father. Usopp was a guy with really tan skin and a really long nose. He told me he was good at hitting stuff with the slingshot he took out of no where. Luffy also told me she was a rubber girl so if someone hit her it wouldn't hurt her. I had asked if no one had ever hurt her with a punch and she stopped before saying her gramps and brother's hits could hurt.

We talked until it was time for lunch and then got our lunches and ate them in the classroom. When I opened my bento(**Lunch Box**) I saw that it had a lot of stuff in it and was going to ask Sanji why I had so much when I noticed that Zoro was still sleeping. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, Zoro time to eat." I said as I sat on the desk in front of him.

"Don't have any food. Forgot it this s'morning." He said. I looked to Sanji to see him shaking his head. He mouthed, 'He forgets it everyday' to me. I looked down at my overfilled bento and then to Sanji. He smiled and then turned away to answer some question someone asked him. I smiled too. I grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled his head off the desk before I set the bento in front of him and turned the chair, that was in front of me, around so I could sit on it. I proceeded to eat and snapped at him to eat when he just looked at me. We ate in silence until I told the others to come over and join us. I was getting to know a lot of things about all of my new friends until we all heard a loud bang and then the door opened.

"NAMI, MY LOVE, I'M HERE SO DON'T WORRY! I KNOW YOU MISSED ME!" I dropped my chopsticks in shock and dread. No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I know it took me forever to upload but a LOT of stuff happened to me.

My dog died

My friend tried to commit suicide

I got influenza

And I had Prom Yesterday...IT SUCKED! My feet were bleeding after 40 minutes of wearing my new shoes.

SO yeah, sorry it took so long. I'm watching Twilight: Eclipse with my mom cause she has never watched it before and I'm bored as shit!

Anyway! Review! OR else...I might not continue writing! MUHAHAHAHA I bet you wanna know what happens next huh? =) ***Smirk*** Well review and you might get a chapter faster!

Tell me what YOU want to happen and it might happen...you never know! lol =) So there! I've finally added ALMOST all the characters huh?

OH, YEAH! If you want a character you created to be in my story you need to tell me everything about them! Name, age, occupation/or student, background(don't be too bad ok?), likes, dislikes, do they have powers?(i will decide if they do but make one up and I might put it in the story), Siblings?, Do they like Nami or who do you want them to be friends with?, Who do you want them to hate? Put whatever you like in there and I might put your character in the story! =)


	4. WTF? In deep shit!

I don't own One Piece but I do own Leo and other characters that I haven't decided WHEN to put in the story!

I'm glad some of you like my story and if you want to be in this story, TELL ME. At the end of the last chapter I put what I need as info for your character! I just want you to know that I need people to put in the class and I also need people for Nami to HATE! Like people from other classes or the other school that Bonney is going to!

OH, and Nami and her sisters went to different schools as kids! Nami went to a co-ed school and her sisters went to an all girls school! =)

Is there anything that you don't understand? SEND QUESTIONS if you don't but I think I explained everything pretty well!

I love this story btw! It makes my Inner Fan Girl Squeal and trust me, that doesn't happen very often!

Oh, and the next chapter won't come out for a LONG time cause i'm graduating and losing my computer! You will have to wait till I get a new computer and THEN write chapter five before I update my story! Getting a computer requires getting a job, so wait a while! =)

**(Note: I changed the age Nami lost his virginity to 14!)**

Chapter 4: WTF? In deep shit

I stared strait ahead of me in horror, not daring to look in the direction of the door. I didn't want to look, hell I didn't even want to be in the same room as that woman. She tried to rape me when I was eleven for craps sake. My eye started to twitch very subtly as I stared at Zoro's face, which was right in front of me. If you didn't look close you wouldn't be able to see that my eye was twitching in annoyance.

I felt eyes drilling into my back, which was facing the door, and shuddered. I would not turn around, I would not turn around, I would NOT turn around. I didn't care if she had a body to die for, I would not touch...THAT... evil woman. I heard Zoro whisper 'witch' under his breath and I let out a very shaky and quiet laugh before going completely quiet again. No matter how hot she was, her personality made her the UGLIEST person I had ever seen in my entire life.

"It is you! I didn't believe it when I heard the girls talking about the hottest guy they had ever seen! I thought you were just another loser these lowly people were infatuated with but when they mentioned orange hair...I knew it had to be you, my love! I can't believe you found me! You're like a knight in shining armor coming to save me from all these wretched people!" She screeched in her horrible voice.**(did I make her too smart?)** I saw guys in front of me look at her with hearts in their eyes but I wanted to stab my eyes out of my head and cut my ears off. I didn't want to hear her voice and I defiantly didn't want to SEE her. So before I had to lay eyes on her, I looked at my chopsticks and was about to bring them to my eyes before Zoro grabbed them out of my hands.

I pouted as he shook his head. I knew what he would say. 'If I have to suffer through this, so do you.' Freaking bastard! I let out a shaky breath as I started to pop food into my mouth with my hands.

"You must be more handsome than I remember. Come now, don't be shy, turn around and show me you're lovely face. I can just imagine how you've...grown." I could FEEL her blush bashfully and flutter her eyes like she use to when we were kids. After a moment of me not doing as she asked she laughed.

"Always stubborn as I remember, I see. Don't worry, I'll come to you." My eyes bugged out of my head and I was about to get up and run away when I felt Zoro kick me under the table. I sighed as I heard her heels 'click' against the floor, as she got closer. But she stopped a few feet away from me. In a loud voice she proclaimed, for all to hear in her screechy voice, something that had me chocking on my food.

"NAMI IS MINE! IF ANYONE IS TO APPROACH HIM WITHOUT MY PROMISSION, I WILL HURT YOU!" She boasted. I could imagine how she was pointing at them, like they were less than human and she wouldn't even look at them. I hated her for this reason and many more. Freaking shallow BITCH! I stood up slowly and my chair scrapped against the floor, in the suddenly VERY quiet room.

"I'm not yours, nor will I ever be...Hancock!" I said, not turning around to even look at her. She laughed, like she always use to, when I said this.

"Of course you don't mean that Nami! I love it when you say my name like that~!" She said as I held back the bile that rose in my throat. With my back still turned to her I shook my head in disgust. She would NEVER get it and she couldn't hurt anyone unless she had some idiot do it for her.

"You better watch out HanCOCK. Your boyfriend is right behind you and he looks mighty jealous." Zoro said emphasizing the last part of her name.

"Oh, you're right servant! Leo, my toy, go away, I don't want you anymore!" She exclaimed. My body began to shake. People weren't made to be treated like that! He had freaking feelings! She had NO right to treat people like that! All those years as Arlong's slave passed through my mind before I pushed them away.

My fists clenched and I was REALLY contemplating punching a girl, for REAL, not just goofing around, when I heard a male voice.

"What? Didn't we have a good time? I did everything you wanted! Why? Because of him? Don't worry, I'll take him out. Just like all the others." I heard him say as heavy feet approached me quickly. I spun around and caught his fist as it was about to hit me in the face. I lightly pushed him away but not far enough because the next thing I knew my shirt was grabbed and I was flying through the air.

In mid air I turned my body so I landed on the balls of my feet, my back banging against the wall before I stood up swiftly and actually looked at my opponent. He had to be about an inch shorter than me and a little wider. His blond hair hung in his face but looked super thin and shinny. I deduced he would have no hair in a few years. His eyes were a shocking blue that stood out though, they looked like the color of the sky. He had no tattoos from what I could see and he looked about 17, so he was my age. He had to be a second year.

He took his shirt off and threw it to the ground and looked at me as if wanting me to take my shirt off to. Considering he just grabbed me by my shirt and threw me across the room, I took my shirts off too. The kids in our class moved the desks and made a fighting ring in the middle of the room.

After my shirt was removed a bunch of girls blushed and just stared. The worst of them being Hancock. Her eyes were hearts and she was drooling a little bit from the corner of her mouth. I looked back at Leo and took him in as he did the same to me.

He was muscular but he had more of a wiry muscular build and he had a little fat where his gut was. It was really small though, so I didn't think much of it. He had no tattoos like I had first thought. I let him take in the splendor that was my body. It was one of the only things I was proud of in my life.

Big arm muscles compared to his wiry little muscles but not too big as to make them gross. Perfect six and a half pack with no fat in sight and tattoos on my arms and upper half of my back. I had a few scars here and there and the one that stood out the most was my knife wound. My waist was smaller than his and I had more muscles. I had the perfect body and I knew it.

"Oh, Nami! You...certainly HAVE grown!" Hancock said as she blushed brightly. I rolled my eyes as I kept my eyes on Leo.

"We don't have to do this. Back down now and you won't be hurt." I said.

"Shut the hell up!" He said as he got into a fighting stance. I could only sigh at his retort.

"Zoro, this is my fight. No one is to interfere." I said as I just stood there, waiting for him to make his move. Zoro nodded but said nothing as he stood next to Luffy. I noticed her looking at my chest before looking away with a very faint blush on her cheeks, which made me smile.

Bonney was watching with little interest because she knew what I could do. It was then that I remembered the faint claw marks on my back. SHIT! Well...maybe they would just think it was from hitting my back against the wall. I could only hope.

My eyes snapped back to Leo as I heard him approach me. He came at me faster than I thought he would and I was lucky to dodge his first punch before it hit me in the face. He kept trying to hit me in the face and I kept dodging every time. After a little bit though, I got bored and decided to get serious.

His next punch came towards me and I made it look like it was going to hit me before I faked to the right and punched him in the face. He stumbled back into the crowd and they pushed him back at me on unsteady feet.

I kicked him in the stomach before grabbing his hair and bringing his face up so I could punch it again. I put a little more force into this one so when it hit him in the face he would be knocked out. I heard a crunching sound and felt his knees giving out from under him so I helped him down to the ground before looking for my shirts. He went down easily and I didn't even work up a sweat.

Sana was standing by her brother and Luffy with my shirts in her hands so I went up to her and put them on before thanking her and patting her on the head, which made her blush bright red. I heard someone screech and heels click sharply against the floor before I turned around to face Hancock for the first time.

She wasn't looking at me though. She was looking at Sana like she was going to eat her alive. Hancock raised her hand, with her claws barred, and went to slap Sana in the face before my arm and Sanji's leg blocked the attack.

Hancock backed up in shock before her face twisted into a nasty look and she bared her teeth as she snarled at Sana.

"Why do you protect her? You are MINE! I've been in love with you since I first saw you! Do you remember when we first met? And how you saved my life?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

~_Flashback_~

_I was walking to pick my sisters up from their private girls school when I heard a commotion not too far away from the school. I picked up my pace to make sure nothing was wrong with my sisters._

_ When I got close to the bridge where my sisters' were suppose to meet me I saw this girl around my sisters' ages. She had to be about 8. She had long black hair with big brown eyes._

_ She was saying something to another girl and when I got closer I began to pick up what she was saying so I slowed down and stopped close by to listen._

_ "Bow down to me servant! You will never be as pretty as me! I'm gonna have everything I ever want and you, ugly, will never be better than you are now. You disgust me." The girl with black hair and brown eyes said as I watched them. The girl she was talking to was crouched on the ground crying her eyes out._

_ I rolled my eyes before spotting my sisters by the river bank, throwing rocks into the river. I glanced back at the other two girls but nothing had changed. I couldn't help but think she was a bitch. I sighed and then started walking towards my sisters. I looked at the girl on the ground when she suddenly stood up and growled at the black haired one._

_ "Shut up! I HATE you! You stupid devil fruit user." She shouted before I dropped down to where my sister's were and couldn't hear anything. I grabbed some rocks after I greeted them and started to throw them into the river before I glanced up and saw both of the girls from before fighting. They got a little too close to the edge and the crying girl got a good punch on the black haired girl that sent her over the edge of the bridge._

_ My eyes widened when I saw her plummet into the river. Crying girls words ringing in my ears, __'Stupid devil fruit user!'. I pulled my shoes off really fast and threw myself into the river after her. The __current wasn't that bad but the river was really deep. I found her and swam to the surface of the water. Our heads had just broke the surface of the water when I heard my sisters crying for me. I looked over __and saw my sisters and crying girl yelling for us with tears trailing down their faces. It was hard to swim pulling someone with one arm and swimming with the other but I managed. _

_ I pulled the black haired girl to the shore and flopped on my stomach for a second before pulling myself up and checking on her. She wasn't breathing and the girl she was fighting with earlier was sobbing._

_ "I'm so sorry Hancock!" She said before she passed out. I started to do the CPR that I had learned a few weeks ago and hoped it would somehow work._

_ After a minute of giving her chest compressions I bent down and blew all of my air into her lungs before I continued to give her chest the continuous spit out all the water and started to breathe before she opened her eyes slowly._

_ I loomed over her with worry on my face before I brushed the hair out of her face and made sure she was ok. I smiled when she looked at me._

_ "Are you ok, Hancock?" I asked quietly. _

_ She nodded but remained still as she stared at me. I got nervous that something was wrong or she didn't know what had happened so I decided to explain everything to her._

_ "You were fighting with the other girl when you fell into the river. I jumped in to save you when I learned you couldn't swim." I explained as I helped her sit up. I looked into her eyes but she was still looking at me...like...oh, maybe thats why she's looking at me..._

_ I smiled again and then coughed before I broke her from her trance. She looked startled before she looked away._

_ "Don't you feel scared? Aren't you disgusted?" She asked quietly._

_ I looked at her like she was crazy because I had no idea what she was talking about. Almost as if she knew I was confused, she explained it to me._

_ "I'm a devil fruit user. How can you stand to be around me." She asked in a whisper._

_ I snorted and started to laugh before she looked at me in amazement. My sisters did too. They all probably thought I was crazy._

_ "I don't care that your a devil fruit user. It matters what's on the inside that makes a person like you. Keep trying. Find a person who will accept you, for you." I said before I got up and started to walk away with my sister's following me. _

_ "Wait! Who are you?" She yelled. I turned with a smile on my face._

_ "Nami." I said before we all disappeared. We walked in silence for a little bit before Nojiko finally spoke._

_ "You're going to regret that Nami. Hancock isn't nice." I just smiled before waving it off. Little did I know that Nojiko was correct._

_ ~three weeks later~_

_ "Class we have a new student! Her name is Hancock. Be nice to her. Is there anything you want to say Hancock?" The teacher asked as we all stared at Hancock. I stared in shock._

_ "Yes. Nami." She called. I looked at her and she smiled before she spoke again._

_ "I love you. Marry me!" She yelled before she tackled me. I went down out of shock. _

_ The only thing I could think at the time was...what the hell?_

_ She made my life hell from then on._

_ ~End Flashback~_

I looked at her with as much pity as I could for her. Which wasn't much, at all.I sighed before I rubbed the back of my neck in agitation. I hated to be mean to girls, even if they deserved it.

"It doesn't matter, I don't love you anyway." I said, staring at her. Trying to will her to get it. To get her to leave me alone. That's all I wanted. For her to leave me alone and find someone who will love her, for her. I also thought she needed to be taken down a few notches but I would wait for that day to come. Not like I wasn't taking her down a few notches with what I had said already.

She gasped and looked heartbroken. I really felt like shit in that moment. I was such a horrible person and I was going to go to hell one day. I kept my emotionless mask up though. So no one could see how sad I was that I couldn't help her. I had to be tough on her so she would realize, I'm not the one for her. She raised her and and I did nothing to stop her when she slapped me. I felt a scratch form on my face but I did nothing except look back into her tear streaked eyes.

"I will never give up. Even if I have to make you love me. You. Will. Love. Me." She said before she ran out of the room with all of her posse following her. A couple of guys dragging Leo out of the room with them.

I sighed before rubbing my face with my right hand in an exasperated motion. When I brought my hand down Zoro was standing right in front of me with a frown on his face. He patted me on the shoulder as he walked past me and my sister's rushed into my arms. They knew about all the things that had happened with Hancock and I, and really hated her but they pitied her just as much. They knew what I was trying to make her realize because I let it al slip one night when I was 'allowed' to see them. I got drunk and told them all about it. They knew everything about me. I kept no secrets from my sisters.

They even knew about my first time and that I might be a daddy. They supported me no matter what and I was thankful that they would always be there for me. My two angels. They were my little angels and I was their protecter. If anyone was to hurt my precious people, I would drag them to the pits of hell and torture them until I decided I just wanted to kill them.

I put my desk back in place before sitting back down to finish my lunch like nothing had ever happened. There was an awkward silence before everyone else did the same. Someone turned on the tv to have background noise. It was on the news. I looked at the tv when I heard what they were talking about though.

"This is Kim Wong reporting from the court house in GrandLine City. A few days ago Arlong, the famous gangster from Cocoshi Village, was arrested. He and all of his subordinates were found in a warehouse, full of cocaine, beaten within an inch of their lives. I got news today that each of the members of Arlong's gang had both of their legs broken so they couldn't get away even if they wanted to."

My head whipped around so fast I thought I would get whiplash. I hardly noticed Zoro, Nojiko, Vivi, Sana and Sanji looking at me. All my focus was on the screen in front of me.

"It appears the police have been gathering evidence against Arlong for years to get enough to put him away for life. The police had a man on the inside that supplied them with this information and that informant will remain nameless. Arlong and his gang are still in the hospital after they were found last week and will remain there until they are released to be taken to prison.

"A few of the charges against Arlong are: extortion, kidnapping, child labor, rape, illegal making of porno, assault, running a prostitution ring, running 5 different drug rings, selling and buying of drugs, distribution of drugs, human slave trade and Murder on many accounts. It is unclear how many people he murdered and the number is in the hundreds from when the inside man started to record everything Arlong has done.

"Arlong is being held under lock and key in GrandLine City hospital with guards placed around his room. Protesters are outside the hospital and court house asking for Arlong's blood. His trial is in six days. We'll have more at another time. This is Kim Wong with KC3 news. Back to you Ted."

"Thank you Kim. I hope he gets put away for the rest of his life. In other news, the heir to the richest family in the world has been found. He was missing for a few years and the mansion he was left was sitting empty. We don't know what he looks like, yet, but i'm sure he'll be making an appearance soon. That's all for KC3 news, tune back in tonight." The news guy, Ted, said before the news turned off and went back to regular programing. I slowly turned around. My friends were still eating and I lost my appetite so I didn't touch the food again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I couldn't snap myself out of my own head space. Well I couldn't until it was time to go home. When the final bell rang I noticed everyone getting ready to leave and remembered Zoro not coming over. I looked over in his direction and was about to ask him to come over to my house when I noticed he was gone already. All my other friends were still grabbing their things so I turned to Luffy for answers.

"Where's Zoro?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"He left a few minutes before class ended. You were looking out the window when he left." She explained. I cursed under my breath before looking at her contemplatively. I smiled a dazzling smile I had used to get everything I wanted.

"Do you know where Zoro lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he hasn't let me come over lately." I nodded.

"Hey, you ever been on a motorcycle before?" I asked smiling wider.

"No, but I've always wanted to ride one!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head excitedly and I had to smile at her excitement.

"But we have to stop by and see Zoro, ok?" I asked still smiling.

She nodded and I smiled again before turning to my sisters, Sanji and Sana who were looking at me.

"I'm gonna see if Zoro really is alright. Luffy's gonna show me where he lives and if I don't like what's going on, I'm getting him out of there. But since I'm on a bike I'd like it if you followed me Sanji. Nojiko, will you go home and trade your bike for a car and meet me at the address I text you? I have a feeling we're gonna need another car." I finished. They nodded and we all started to walk away.

"You're gonna take him away no matter what Nami. I know you too well." Nojiko said as we were walking out of the building. I didn't bother to turn toward her, she already knew I was smirking. She did, in fact, know me too well.

Nojiko and Vivi jumped on their bike and sped away as I put my helmet on and handed the other to Luffy. Sanji and Sana were already in their car, waiting for me.

"HEY, what are you doing Luffy? Get away from there!" We heard as Luffy was about to put her helmet on. She stopped and pouted before looking at the boy coming up to us, looking angry. I smiled when I remembered his name was Ace.

"Who the hell are you? And why is Luffy getting on your bike?" He asked, as he was throwing his hands all around. I took my helmet off again and looked at him. He calmed down immediately.

"Nami? What are you doing with my sister?" He asked in shock when he saw me. I smirked at him before deciding to answer.

"Luffy was just about to show me where Zoro lives. I have a bad feeling about today. Zoro needs my help." I said dead serious. They both stopped and stared at me before the silence finally broke.

" I don't know...i don't know you very well and...to trust you with my sister..." He trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid. I smiled at him to try and reassure him but I don't know if it worked so I sighed.

"Why don't you jump in the yellow car? Follow us." I said before I put my helmet back on and got onto my bike. Luffy copying me. He sighed but walked over to Sanji's car anyway before getting in. I smiled and then felt Luffy press her boobs against my back. I smiled even wider and enjoyed the feeling before I snapped back into reality.

"Go four blocks strait, six right and then take another right. His house is on the corner. His landlady's a bitch." She whispered before raping her hands more firmly around my torso. I nodded before starting my bike and taking off like a shot. Sanji, having no problem keeping up with me...for the most part. I stopped a block away from his house and helped Luffy off my bike before taking my helmet off and putting it on my bike. Sanji stopped behind me and everyone got out of the car to stand by me. I nodded at them before walking toward the house. They silently followed me and as we got closer I heard a lot of yelling. I motioned for them to stop when we got into sight of the house and hearing range of what was going on.

"Please! Just let me stay here! I have no where else to go!" I heard Zoro yell at an older woman, his back turned to us. Two little kids stood at his feet clutching his legs. I looked at Luffy and she mouthed, 'His brother and sister' before she went quiet again. I didn't know he had siblings.

"You've been saying the same thing since your parents left but I can't let you stay here without paying! You could always...be my little friend...like I told you last time you barely paid your rent." She said batting her eyelashes. I was disgusted and from Zoro's snort of disapproval I knew he was too.

I grabbed the sunglasses from my jacket pocket and put them on before motioning for the others to stay put. I texted Nojiko the address before I sauntered up to them but they didn't even notice me because they were too busy arguing.

"What's going on here?" I asked. They both turned to me and Zoro clenched his jaw as he just stood there. He didn't want me to see him like this. He turned his head in the other direction. That guy was just too proud to ask for help.

The older woman gaped at me for a few minutes before she blushed and looked away.

"Well?" I asked. The woman looked at me but Zoro refused to look at me.

"This ingrate hasn't paid his rent in months. I understand that his parents abandoned him and his siblings here and I even understand that he can't keep a job because he looks too intimidating but I can't keep him here...I was just offering him an alternate way to be able to stay here." She said. I slowly took my glasses off and looked into her eyes, letting my smolder.

" And what would that be?" I asked in a quiet, almost caressing manner.

She gulped and stared at me with a blush on her face for a long time before she turned away. Turning an even deeper red than before.

"...nothing... He still needs to pay his bill though and he can't stay here anymore..." She trailed off, still not looking at me or him.

"How much?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest, letting my muscles bulge against my jacket.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Don't do this Nami, it's not any of your business." Zoro said, still not looking at me.

"How much does he owe?" I asked, not paying any attention to him and making my eyes smolder even more as I captured her gaze with mine.

"...ah...ah...about...1,500 beri..." She said in a daze.

"Surely, you can lower that price...right?" I asked as I tilted her head in my direction and slowly brought my face closer to hers. Letting my scent fan over her and making it harder for her to think.

"...yeah...how about...800 beri...?" She sighed out and closed her eyes. I smiled as I leaned in closer. Letting my lips graze the side of her ear and breathing into her ear.

"..Thank you..." I said as I slid the money into her pocket and backed away.

"Ok, lets go Zoro." I said as I watched her slide down the wall and sit on the ground and fan her face. I smiled my ass off and sent a wink in my other friends' directions.

"You didn't have to do that Nami." Zoro said quietly as he picked up his siblings. One was in each arm and they all had green hair. They were as cute as shit.

"I couldn't just leave two cute kids on the street now could I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Thanks Nami." He said after a minute.

"No problem! Now, I expect you to be with me at all times." I said seriously.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna need my body guard to always be around me, right? You don't have to pay for food or board. So you'll be paid every week for your services." I said as I started to walk back to the others before I stopped and walked back to him.

"What happened Zoro?" I asked quietly so no one would hear. He sighed.

"My mom and dad left 3 months ago. They never came back. The note they left only said, 'Goodbye'. What kinda shit is that? How can they just leave their kids like that? They left no money and I had to sell our stuff to be able to pay the rent and feed us. I tried to get a job but I always got fired and then I couldn't find any jobs that had a daycare. It was either work and leave my siblings alone or don't get a job. The landlady watched them while I was at school but she finally got fed up with it today and tried to kick us out. You know the rest." He said quietly. I nodded and took the little girl, with green hair, who was looking at me in amazement.

"Do you have anything else in the house besides the bag at your feet?" I asked as we started to walk over to the others.

"No, I sold everything and the kids outgrew their clothes." I nodded again as we got to the others. Nojiko and Vivi were there already, leaning against the car they drove over.

We didn't have any car seats so we set them in the back of my sisters' car with Zoro between them. They got into their car and they nodded at me as I told them to meet us at the house. They drove off as I called Brooke.

"Set up another room next to Zoro's. Twins. About 2 years. Boy and girl. They have green hair." Was all I said before I hung up. I didn't even give him time to say hello. I turned back to the others and walked over to them.

"We're going to my house. I hope you don't mind Luffy, Ace." I said as I slipped my helmet back on and got on my bike.

"No problem. As long as we're home by 8 it should be fine." Ace said as Luffy got on the bike behind me, slipping her helmet on quietly.

I nodded and took off once Luffy was ready, not bothering to wait for them. We left them in our dust and sped all the way to my house. I hit the button to open the gate once I saw it and it opened as we zoomed right past it. I didn't bother to close it because I knew Sanji would be coming in a second. I hit the button for the garage and waited as it opened. Luffy's helmet covered head was whipping around everywhere in amazement, which made me smile.

I got off my bike and helped Luffy off before I hit the button to make the garage to take us down into the actual garage. We took our helmets off and set them on my bike. Brooke and Franky were waiting for me as we stepped off the platform.

"We are having the maids prepare the room you wanted. It should be ready in a few days. We also had the maids take the kids sizes and order clothes and shoes that will fit them. We are getting foods in the house that are appropriate for children their age." Brooke reported and I nodded in understanding.

"Get some clothes a little big for them as well Brooke, and toys. Don't forget the toys. Get them a lot of toys. Baby monitors and everything else that we need for kids. Like potty training diapers, gates to block where their not allowed to go, things for the pool and a nursing maid, two if necessary. I want two people with them at all times. Except when they're sleeping of course. And get everything else you can think of for the little ones." I said as they followed Luffy and I into the elevator.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Where is Zoro?" I asked.

"In his room." I nodded and stayed quiet as the elevator took us up to the second floor. Luffy was staring at me and I finally looked at her and silently asked if she was ok.

"You're the heir to the richest family in the world. You're the kid that was on the news today." She said amazed. I laughed and nodded before walking towards Zoro's room. Luffy followed me but Brooke and Franky remained on the elevator to do what I had asked them to do. They were already on their phones.

I stopped at his door and opened it. He was sitting on his bed with his siblings on either side of him.

"You're gonna stay. Aren't you Zoro?" I asked quietly.

He nodded but remained quiet. I could tell he wanted to be left alone so I started to walk away but turned around and watched Luffy walk into his room and close the door behind her. I sighed as I walked into my room and threw myself onto the bed.

Today was just a bad day for me. Arlong was going to be put into jail for a long time though and that did make me smile. I got up and threw on some swimming trunks before going downstairs and outside. I dove into the pool and just swam away all my troubles. I had swam about 12 laps when I felt something hit my head.

I looked up to see a stunned Ace and all my other friends. Including Zoro and Luffy. The kids must have been with a maid.

"Damn, you're rich!" He stated. I smiled before I pulled myself out of the water.

"Go grab some swimming gear! Luffy, you can borrow a suit from Vivi, Nojiko or Sana. Ace you can borrow something from Sanji, Zoro or I. Luffy, I have some floaty's over there!" I said as I cannon balled back into the pool. They all laughed and took off to get changed before I started to do laps again.

When I got to my fiftieth lap, I stopped and noticed them all coming out one by one. Zoro had some green trunks on, Ace had red, Sanji had black, Vivi was in a light blue two piece, Nojiko was in a dark blue two piece, Sana was in a purple two piece and Luffy was in a red two piece with her hat sitting on her head. Luffy looked really good and I was about to say something when Ace did a canon ball into the pool and splashed me.

Which started a water war with everyone except Luffy, who was sitting on the side of the pool with her legs kicking in the water. I swam over to her and put my hands on either side of her, trapping her.

"Why don't you come in Luffy?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"I can't swim Nami! I'm a devil fruit user!" She exclaimed. (Ace has no powers) I took her hand and kissed it before looking into her eyes. Trapping her gaze with mine.

"Do you trust me, Luffy?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head after a minute and I grabbed the floaty behind her before putting it around her slim waist. My hands rested there for bit too long and they lingered there after I picked her up and gently sat her on her feet in the water. It was about waist deep and we were still staring into each other's eyes. I smiled as I slowly pulled her in my direction as I started to walk backwards.

I stopped right before the water hit my nipples. It was a little higher than shoulder length on Luffy. We just stared at each other and she didn't freak out like I thought he would. I broke eye contact and stepped back a little when Luffy finally started to freak out. She grabbed me around the neck and jumped on me. Wrapping her legs around my waist. I moaned but covered it up as a grunt. I slowly backed up into the wall of the pool as I grabbed her ass to support her, or so I told myself.

She calmed down after a few minutes and realized what kind of position we were in. I was holding her a little bit above my erection so she wouldn't know what she had just done to me. I tried to think of anything but how beautiful she looked and how perfectly her body would fit with mine if I just lowered her a little but I refrained. Her brother was a little ways away, playing volleyball with the others.

I would not come onto this girl with her brother a little ways away and other people here as well. But those thoughts flew from my mind as we locked eyes. I slowly started to lower my head and she slowly started to raise hers. Our lips were about to touch when I suddenly turned my head and kissed her cheek. Thinking of something fast, to play it off, I looked back into her eyes.

"See, I told you, you could trust me." I said before I hoisted her up onto the edge of the pool and swam away. Hoping my hard on would go down before I had to get out of the pool.

'I'm in deep shit.' I thought as I glanced back at a stunned Luffy.

**I hope you liked it! I won't be able to update for a LONG time! I graduate in...11 days but I get out of school in 5 days! That means I get my computer, which has all my work on it, taken away! SORRY! If this chapter sucked all I can say is SORRY! I ran out of time and needed to update one last time before I graduated! You better be happy cause I didn't do my art project correctly so I could update this! Don't tell my art teacher! lol =) I'm probably going to have a time skip in the next chapter though! Like 3 months or something! Sorry if you hate this! =)**

** REVIEW!**

** Why? CAUSE I SAID SO! lol =)**


	5. Thinking of you

I DON'T own One Piece or any of it's characters BUT I do own Sana, Leo, Akito and Sora!

I STILL need characters for my story! I need bad guys, rivals from other schools, school names, people for Nami's class, people who dislike Nami, people who wanna be Nami's friends and more! Lol

! If you want a character you created to be in my story you need to tell me everything about them! Name, age, occupation/or student, background(don't be too bad ok?), likes, dislikes, do they have powers?(i will decide if they do but make one up and I might put it in the story), Siblings?, Do they like Nami or who do you want them to be friends with?, Who do you want them to hate? Put whatever you like in there and I might put your character in the story! =)

I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I just wanted to say….SORRY! I STILL don't have a computer but my brother let me borrow his…he decided to be nice…for once! The format is soooo fucked up but I can do NOTHING about it…so sorry if this comes out looking weird as shit! lol

This chapter isn't going to be very long and I just wanted to say sorry about this!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Nami was 14 when HE lost his virginity!*********

********WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! SEX SCENE WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM!...LOL*********

Chapter 5: Thinking of you

It had been two weeks since my time with Luffy in the pool and I had been avoiding her like the plauge. I just couldn't being myself to be beside her. She is everything that is light and I, everything that is darkness. I would rather kill myself than corrupt her light with my darkness.

I had been spending time with nameless girls in the hope of forgetting her but nothing had been sucessful so far. She always poped into my head at the most inconvienent times. I almost called out her name a few times as I had sex with someone, but luckily, I didn't. I had to sneak around and make sure no one ever said anything to anyone about my affairs but I had no idea why I tried to hide it. She was neck and neck in my fantasys with….HER but slowly Luffy was consuming my mind like a virus. Soon SHE would be erased from my mind all together and Luffy would engulf me in her light. If she didn't show up soon….i would forget her and I would rather drown in my darkness than forget her.

She was exactly like me. Covered in darkness and forced to do the bidding of others. But unlike me she had a darker light. It probably came from all the people she was forced to kill with her partner. I miss them both but the rumor that was going around before I left Arlong was that they had been killed as they were supose to take out a hit.

They could never have been killed because they were just too good at what they did. They probably just made it look like they died so they could escape but why wouldn't they give me some sort of sign that they were still alive? I missed my girls but I refuse to believe they're dead. They'll contact me when they have a chance.

Since the time in the pool I had been introduced to the world and my face was in magazines all over Grand Line City and other places too. My face was all over the news and I had to hide for a couple days because people wanted to interview me.

Arlong and his hord of gay little fish had all been sentenced to life in prison and they still didn't know anything about my involvement in this or Hatchi, who I hadn't seen since I let him escape.

"Nami, are you listening?" That clone of a teacher, Buggy, asked.

"No." I said as I looked at the clock and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" He yelled at me as all the eyes in the class turned to me. I pointed to the clock just as the bell rang, signaling lunch.

I smirked at buggy, as he cussed at me, before leaving the room. My friends would watch my bags as I left for 'lunch'. I jogged to my bike and climbed on before sliping my helmet on.

"Nami, where are you going?" Luffy yelled as she raced out of the school to catch up with me. I reved my engine before taking off, leaving Luffy behind.

I looked into one of my mirrors to see her reaction and wish I hadn't. She looked really upset but if I had to deal with her all day at school I needed my fix, and soon. I didn't want to mess with the girls at my school because then they would try to be all lovey dovey with me and Hancock would kill them.

I drove aroud the school a while before heading to a different school. It was the school that compeated with ours or at least that's what I heard. South GrandLine High I think it was called….the school that Bonney had gone to.

I slowed down once I got there and parked before I got off my bike. I took my helmet off as well as my school shirt so they wouldn't know what school I was from. (The school emblum was on the right hand side!)

My black wife-beater clung to me and my pants showed off all the right places. I walked around the school and found a group of people that were just standing around outside smoking or just talking. Among the group there were six girls but one caught my attention. She had long black hair and large blue eyes as well as a very nice figure. I walked towards the group and watched their reactions as they all turned to me at the same time. They didn't recognize me from the news or magazines.

They were all at a loss for words and continued to gape at me. I smiled and one of the girls sat down and looked away because she was blushing so much it was making her dizzy. The girl that I picked out earlier smiled and swayed her hips as she walked towards me.

"I've never seen you before, are you new?" She asked. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Yeah, my names Nami, you wanna show me around the grounds?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'm Mao…I mean Mako…you can call me what you want, follow me." I smiled at her friends and followed her around the corner. When I was fully around the corner she pressed me against the building. She was pretty strong for a girl of her stature.

Her lips crashed against mine and I groaned when her tooth pierced my lip. I was gonna have to come up with an excuse before I got back to school.

I fliped us around and her back smacked against the wall pretty hard but she moaned into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my hips so I didn't think too much about it. She must like it rough.

I tore her shirt open and watched the buttons fly before I roughly grabbed her right brest and squeezed. She had forgone wearing a bra today so I bent down and took her left nipple into my mouth before swirling my tongue around and then lightly nibbling on it.

After a minute I switched breasts and gave her right breast the same treatment. My right hand slowly trailed down her body before trailing up her thighs. Her panties tied at the sides so I untied both sides and watched her panties flutter to the ground.

My hand found its way to her 'button' and I circled it a couple times before trailing down to her hole. I inserted two fingers and slowly started to pump in and out. She was really wet and moaned without abandon. I was sure her friends could hear her moans but I didn't care and it didn't look like she cared about her reputation either. It must have turned her on even more that her friends could hear her and that we could be caught at any moment because she was super sensitive to my touch.

My mouth latched onto her neck and I sucked until she had a nice sized hicky on her neck. Her hand found it's way to my pants before unzipping them and pulling them down a bit. Her hand slipped into my boxers and played with my throbbing member as I let my hands continue to work her over.

My mouth worked it's way up her jaw and to her ear. I nibbled on her ear for a moment and enjoyed her moans before I started to talk dirty.

" I can call you anything?" I whispered.

"Yes."She said as she returned the favor of nibbling on my ear.

"Okay, Luffy. Tell me what you want." I said, pumping my fingers faster.

"Don't make me say it." She turned away blushing, like my fingers weren't inside of her, giving her the best pleasure.

"Say it before I stop, Luffy. What do you want? You're so wet. Do you want my throbbing cock inside your naughty pussy? You want to make more of this naughty juice right? To make more of those sounds as you ride my cock. You wanna ride my cock huh, baby? Beg for it, beg for my cock." I comanded as I sped up and sucked on her breast hard.

"Pl-ple-plea-ahhhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhh! Cock, Your cock-ahhhhhhh! Faster, please, pl-ahh-!" I cut her scream of ectasy off with a fierce kiss before I backed away, letting her fall to the ground in orgasmic bliss.

I never expected for her to reach up and pull my cock from my pants while she was still withering on the ground from her orgasim but the next thing I knew, her tounge was twirling around the tip of my cock before she engulfed me whole.

"MMMMMMmmmm" Was the only sound I could articulate as one of her hands was rubbing the rest of my length and the other was playing with my balls.

My hand grabbed her hair of it's own accord and made a fist with her hair. I pushed her to take more than she was and could feel myself hit the back of her throat but she never gagged once. I could only think one thing.

'Oh, my fucking god!' As I took control and almost violently gripped her hair, I was almost tearing it out. I yanked her from my length and she almost hit the wall before I yanked her up by her hair.

My lips crashed to hers in a violent manner. I wanted to own her, to dominate her. My hand grabbed her breast and I kneeded it roughly.

'Luffy!' I thought as my need to make her mine took over.

My hand left her breast and found its way into my pocket. I pulled out a condom and bit off the top of the packet before pulling out the condom and sliping it onto my throbbing cock.

I looked into her face again and couldn't help seeing how lovely she was with her face flushed and panting my name. The scar on the right side of her face was cute and I ran my hands through her short black hair as I stared into her black eyes…Luffy…I thrust my hips into her and she threw her head back so hard it made a loud sound as it hit the brick wall behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I thrust into her harder than before.

'LUFFY!' My mind screamed at me as I became an animal. She bent her back at a new angle so I thrust in at a new angle and hit her deeped.

"AH!" I moaned as I thrust faster.

"You're MINE! " I said between pants.

"MINE!" I yelled again pumping harder.

"Nami, I want your cum in my mouth." She said inbetween pants. I nodded absentmindedly before I flipped her around and took her from behind. I loved doggy-style.

"Luffy, you're so tight, squeeze me tighter, now!" I shouted the last part in a comanding voice.

She did as I said as I bent over her and grabbed her breasts.

"Don't cum until I tell you to, do you hear me?" I asked loudly as my right hand let go of her breast and grabbed her hair to yank on it hard.

"Answer me!" I said just as loudly as last time, pulling on her hair hard as I sped up and thrust harder into her.

"YES, NAMI!" She all but screamed in rapture. It wouldn't register until later how loud we actually were.

I could feel myself getting closer so I pulled her up til her head was close to mine and her breasts were almost thrust against the wall. Her nipples grazed the brick wall as they bounced up and down in time with my thrust but she seemed to like it a lot. I gazed at her breast and just watched them bounce for a few moments as I continued trusting.

I was getting really close so the hand that wasn't in her hair, keeping her up as I thrust into her, found her clit and started to rub it.

I pulled her even closer as my lips grazed her ear. "Cum." I said, rubbing her clit faster.

"NAMI!" She shouted as she reached her peak. I kept trusting as she tightened around me, almost triggering my own release. I pulled out of her and flipped her around and I pushed her down to be level with my cock as I tore the condom off and started pumping as she started to suck.

"Luffy!" I almost screamed as I came, pumping faster until I couldn't pump anymore. My seamen was in her mouth and all over her face and I watched as she swallowed my seed before I turned my face to the side and saw her friends looking at us with wide eyes.

I quickly buttoned and zipped my pants. I looked at…..Mao? But she was leaning to the side and gazing off into space so I left her in her orgasmic stuper. I turned to her friends and smiled.

"Ladies." I said nodding my head in their direction. Some of them nodded back and a few didn't even move. I turned to Mao and observed her for a moment.

"Sit down for a little bit and you should be fine. I'm sorry if I was a little violent, I couldn't control myself. It was fun, see you around." I said before I turned around and sprinted to my bike. I got on and put my helmet on before looking back at them.

Her friends were surounding her and she was STILL gazing off into space. I'd never lost control like that on a girl before so I didn't know what was wrong with her or what had come over me. I looked forward and started my bike before looking back.

A guy had just shown up, from inside the school I assume, and was yelling at the girl I had just had sex with and her girlfriends were trying to talk to him but the girl was still staring off into space. I guess that was her boyfriend. I reved my bike and they all turned to look at me. I waved and took off.

I found a place to eat with twenty minutes of lunch left. I sat down and ate while I thought of what just happened. I was yelling about how Luffy was mine…..and….all that other…stuff…shit..

That's what I had feared. I'm not gonna want to share her and I'm gonna feel threatened by my guy friends hanging around her and I'm not gonna be able to control myself when we do have sex…if we ever had sex….this only left one thing to do. I have to forget her. I have to treat her like she's one of my guy friends…..that I just so happen to want to throw on my bed and ravish to within an inch of her life…Shit!

I finished my food and then sped back to school. I arrived with ten minutes left so I went to the principles office, locked the door and then went into the back room to take a quick shower. I hopped out and dried off before changing into a new uniform.

I walked into the classroom with a minute to spare. I walked over to Zoro and sat on his desk. Luffy and the others were in the back of the room chatting away.

"Where'd you go?" He asked me lazily.

"To 'visit' a girl. I can't be around her anymore Zoro. I w.a.n.t her." I said, punctuation the want in my sentence.

He looked at me seriously for a few moments before closing his eyes again.

"You always take what you want." He stated.

"I know but I don't just want her, I want to possess her, she could be the one and I don't like it. I don't wanna give my heart out. What if she doesn't want me? What if she does? I don't want to corrupt her. She is like the sun while I'm the moon. I survive in the darkness….i thrive in it! She is the light, where I'm never allowed to be. What if I make her like I am too? I could never forgive myself if I got her involved in my world." I finished as I looked at her.

"What if she wants to be corrupted? What if she's more than you think she is? What if she's the shadow that lives in the light? What if she's not as good as you think she is? Not as pure? Luffy can handle herself in your world. Give her a chance but don't hurt her. You do know that the moon IS light, right? It lights the darkness." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Shut up! Don't ruin my metaphore! But thanks anyway, Zoro." I said. He nodded his head before opening his eyes.

"What happened to your lip?"

"I'm going with a fight! It's a pretty good excuse!" I said right before the bell rang. I sat at my desk and Luffy showed up right next to me.

"Where'd you go? And why didn't you wait for me?" She asked with a scoul on her face. She looked SOOO cute with a scoul on her face. I sighed.

"To eat somewhere. I forgot my lunch and I wanted to be alone to think about stuff." I told her as I gazed into her bottomless eyes.

"Oh, ok." She said, at a loss for what to say. She looked at me again before her eyes landed on my lips. I licked them and she unconciously licked hers too. "What happened to your lip?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"This guy thought I was looking at him as if to challenge him so he started a fight. He got a punch in before I took him out." I told her before turning to stare at the front. It was really rude of me to dismiss her like that but I couldn't look at her anymore.

The teacher chose that moment to walk into the classroom and call attention to the class. Luffy and everyone else took their seats and class began.

I was just thinking about how boring this week was when I heard a couple girls whispering to eachother.

"No one's had any cool parties this year." Girl one said.

"Yeah, I know! We need one soon." Girl two said.

"Girls if you MUST talk, do it so I can't hear you." Shanks said, causing the two girls to blush and the rest of the class to laugh.

I pondered the pros and cons of hosting a party and decided there were no cons. I pulled my phone out and texted Franky.

**To: Franky**

**From:Your Master**

**I'm gonna have a party tonight. Get stuff for an entire school of people and hide EVERY breakable and non-replacible thing. Lock every room. Get music, alcohol, and food. Have everything ready by the time I get home. ~Nami~**

I waited a few moments before I got a reply.

**To: Master**

**From: Franky**

**You do know you get out in an hour, right? ~Franky~**

**To: Franky**

**From: Master**

**Yes, do it! ~Nami~**

I sighed before I got my reply.

**To: Master**

**From: Franky**

**SLAVE DRIVER! It's done. ~Franky~**

Class ended an hour later and I walked up to the board. I wrote PARTY AT NAMI'S HOUSE TODAY! STARTS AT 7! In big letters before looking at the class, who were ALL staring at me.

"Everyone's invited." I said before I started to leave the building. Zoro, Sana, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Vivi, and Nojiko caught up to me and I could already hear people talking about my party…Hmmmmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen!

"Party, huh? What are we gonna do with Sora and Akito?" Zoro asked about his little brother and sister.

"The maids will watch them in a locked room. All the rooms are gonna be locked." I answered.

**~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip: Party in full swing. 10:00*~*~*~*~*~**

Everyone was having a good time and so was I….until I saw Hancock at the party 20 minutes ago. I had been watching her like a hawk but I got distraced by Usopp. He started dancing like an idiot and singing on one of the many tables with Chopper and Luffy. They all had chopsticks in their mouths and noses for some reason and I couldn't stop laughing. I looked around for my drink and found it behind me, on the table.

I gulped it all down before I thought it tasted funny but I brushed the feeling off and got some more alcohol before I sat down at table that was by the hallway, that lead to some rooms. I was concentrating on getting as drunk as possible when I saw a pretty little thing with blond hair and brown eyes.

She sauntered over to me and sat on my lap. I was too drunk to complain….not that I would have anyway.

"Want to go someplace more comfortable?" The blond asked, nibbling on my ear. I looked around and noticed all my friends having fun….except Zoro….where the hell was that guy….probably sleeping somewhere…

I nodded and lead her to my room. I opened the door and we both walked in. We were both on my bed in 2.5 after I had kicked it shut. I was no where near drunk but I had just started to feel…funny…I looked at her and tried to get up but my body wouldn't work and I fell back.

"What the hell?" I asked as I started to panic. I had never NOT had control over my body and I was freaking out. I prided myself on the control I had over it. In the middle of my panic I heard the girl next to me giggle. I looked at her in confusion.

"Are you ok, Nami? Look what I brought!" She giggled again as she pulled out two sets of handcuffs. She secured my hands to my headboard and no matter how hard I struggled I felt sluggish and slow. I could do nothing to stop her….i had been drugged…

She jumped off the bed and gave me a pleading look.

"Please don't be mad at me…..I had to….I'm sorry." She said quietly. I could barly lift my head but I managed.

"Why?" I asked as I started to drift in and out.

"I owed her…I'm sorry.." She was cut off before she could say anymore by a knock on the door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. I almost screamed as the person walked in, in a long coat. The girl left the room and the girl in the coat locked the door before stepping out of the coat. She was in nothing but her underwear.

"Why?" I asked her quietly.

"Because I want you. I'm going to have sex with you….you will be mine…forever, if I can get pregnant…"She trailed off as she stripped out of the rest of her clothes.

"Please….don't….Hancock….please.." I pleaded. My head fell back as I couldn't hold it up anymore.

She crawled up to me and unbuttoned my pants before unzipping them and then pulling them and my boxers down. My cock was on full display and she smiled before licking her lips and wraping her hand around it and pumping me until I got hard.

"….Stop…" I tried weakly to stop her but I couldn't move.

As I felt her hot breath hit my erection I gave up…..I didn't want to be concious if this was gonna happen to me. I gave up the struggle and the last thing I felt before I passed out was her hot mouth wrapping around me…..

**CLIFFHANGER! Lol =) *DON'T KILL ME!***

**Well, how does it feel? Do you hate me? LOL I WONDER what's gonna happen next! Lol…..Well, anyway…..i borrowed my brother's computer for this so…don't expect another chapter for a LONG time….I KNOW you hate me…..**

***Runs away* SORRY! Lol =)**

**REVIEW and I might update faster! Lol =)**


End file.
